Souls
by Lioner15
Summary: Okay, you won't believe this. So, I'm in the world of Black Butler. Yeah. I know right! So awesome! Anyway, I'm here on a mission, and that is to save Alois Trancy from the evil Claude! It's not going be easy, of course, but I have to try, right? My friends and I are going to try to save him and bring him to our time. Hopefully I can do it...AloisXOC Rated T for later events
1. Welcome To The Manor

The bluebells that I held looked beautiful in the November evening. The words I had been reciting earlier where still crisp in my mind, like snow. My friends had made me practice them over and over before they sent me here. The Trancy estate. I jogged a little faster. Finally, this would be the day I meet him. Earl Alois Trancy. It is November 1st. Every moment counts. I reached the door.

DONG!

"Yes?" A familiar gruff voice came out of the open door. Claude Faustus. His small yellow eyes and very dark purple unkept hair said what I already knew. Enemy. "Who are you, Malady?"

The words rolled off my tongue as I had practiced them earlier. "I'm Nichole Simons, daughter of the Earl of the Simons family of Noble blood. I heard that there was a handsome young Earl here my age, that hadn't been betrothed, so my parents wanted me to see him."

Just as I expected, a young blonde haired-blue eyed boy jumped out from behind Claude. He had a purple plum jacket on, complete with a green vest, black booty shorts, black stockings, and long brown commander boots with purple bows at the top. He was cuter in person. And taller.

"Hello!" he said in a happy high pitched voice that shouldn't belong to a 14 year old boy. He caught sight of the bluebells and stared at me. "You brought flowers! And you-" he leaned in very close to me and sniffed my jacket. "-smell like expensive perfume."

Claude gave me an icy stare that made me have the chills. He suspected me. I was thankful Alois spoke up at the time he did.

"Claude, please prepare a dinner for two. Lady Nichole will be staying with us for dinner." Alois then turned back to me and began twirling a strand of my hair with his fingers and smiled. "You will stay, won't you?"

The way he said it made it sound more like he'd kill me if I said no. "Of course, Mister Trancy."

Claude bowed deeply, not taking his ugly eyes off of me. "Yes, your highness." He then scurried off like the spider he is.

"Alois," I started, "I would like to inform you that I'm not the best lady. I'm bad at etiquette and things like that."

Alois let go of my hair and rolled his eyes. "So?" he stated, "Anyway, the hallway isn't the place to get to know a nice lady like you." He motioned me to follow him. "Oh, and one more thing," He turned to face me, his smile gone. Instead of the calm blue eyes that had been there before, his eyes where icy and cold looking. His bipolar must be kicking in. "You can stop with the fake British accent now. It's rather bad."

Oh no.

Alois then decides he was to get in my personal space, and stare me straight in the eye. "There is also no Simons family of Noble blood, correct?" He stuck his smallish tongue out at me, showing the yellow tattoo of Claude's star that branded it.

"No." I said, in my regular American voice. Caitlin's plan had failed. Plan B was now in order…whatever that was.

"Did you lie about being the daughter of an Earl just to see me? Little Miss Lair?" Alois put his branded tongue back into his mouth and said "I should show you to the door right now, but I already ordered Claude to make you dinner. You can stay I guess."

He finally got his face away from mine, and I could breathe again. Everyone's breath smells like old tea leaves around here. "Shall we go to the Living Room then, Miss Lying Lady?"

I nodded. He knows I'm not a Noble. This would be harder than I anticipated. "Thank You, Mister Trancy."

"Call me Alois…"


	2. The Earl and I

**Chapter 2: The Earl and I**

The living room? More like the really-fancy-rich-awesome-room. It was a big room with red walls and red floors. Two giant couches faced each other, with a table for chess in between them. Bookshelves lined the walls, with well, books. I was rather impressed.

Alois made his way to the couch and plopped into it in a very ungentle man-like way. "You can throw your coat anywhere; I'll order Claude to get it later."

"Alright," I said, beginning to unbutton the jacket. Until I saw my shirt. My official Legend of Zelda shirt was on. I cursed at myself in my mind. I had sweat pants and a video game shirt on in 1889. My friends and I had been so focused on the plan that we must have forgot about what I was wearing.

"No thanks, I'm good Alois." I said as I whipped the jacket back on and buttoned it at lightning speed. "Can I sit with you?"

"I guess." He said, pushing his butter-colored cowlick out of his eyes and giving me a funny look.

"Thanks." I replied, and then sat next to him. The bluebells where still in my hands. "I brought thes-."

"So what's it like over the pond?" Alois interrupted me, staring at me with his giant blue eyes.

"Well it's rather boring actually. All we do is go to school." I said, looking back at him. Gabby said to make small talk with him to gain his trust. Caitlin had forbid it. Oh well.

Alois laughed, "Well no wonder you left! It sounds boring!" With that, he swung his high-heeled boots over the blood-red couch and laid down on it. Only apparently, my lap was a pillow for his head. "Hmm?" Alois stuck his tongue out again and studied the yellow star pattern on it.

I was shocked as I was relieved. Alois trusted me enough to lay his head on my lap; I was making progress. However, his eyes said something else. Even with his smile, his eyes showed untrustworthiness. He was testing me. Seeing how I'd react to him doing certain things. Earl Alois Trancy was seeing if he could learn to care for me; seeing if I was worth keeping around. This was good, and at this rate, the plan would work without flaw.

I shrugged and said "I guess you could say that."I handed him the flowers, which he smiled at. "Here are the bluebells."

Alois took them and got off of me. He looked at them with delight, "These where my brother's favorite flowers you know. Luka was his name."

I wanted to say I knew, but had to act as if I knew nothing about the young Earl. "Oh. I didn't see him when I arrived. Where is he?"

I really, really didn't want to say the last part. I hated doing this to poor Alois. Maddie, Caitlin and Gabby's word's echoed through my mind "_Get him emotional! Studies show that people, aka Alois, will be more willing to come with you if he knows you know his darkest secrets and past." _I just listened to what they said. Anything to save Alois. 

"…Gone." Alois replied, shattering my thoughts and bringing me into reality. He didn't meet my eyes for a while, but after an awkward silence, he turned around to face me, with a giant smile, without any tear stains on his face. "I'm going to put these in vases, stay here." With that, Alois skipped away with the flowers in hand.

I sighed and fell into the comfy couch. Lying hurt, epically to a face as bubbly and happy as Alois. I hoped these next few days would pass as quickly as I hoped.

"Hello Malady." I nearly jumped off the sofa as I saw Claude walk towards me. He had apparently been hiding in the shadows like Slenderman this whole time. "I overheard you and Master."

"You did?" I asked. In all truth, I'm terrified of this man. He could so easily pull out a knife and kill me, dispose my body, and just tell Alois that I left earlier. Maddie said fear was my real enemy, and to not bat an eye at Claude. However, when you see the Devil himself right in front of you…well I think it's okay to be scared of him. I'd like to see her try to make small talk with him!

Claude was slowly approaching me, at a rate I didn't like. "Malady, you may have Master fooled, but I'm much deeper than him. I know who you are," He grabbed my face and made me look into his ugly yellow eyes. "And you aren't taking my dinner back to your time with you. I've been preparing Master to be the perfect feast for a while now, and I refuse to let you taint his perfect sorrow with your compassion. His due day is the day he turns 15; in 5 days."

"I'm not scared of you Claude." I said, sounding way more confident then I really am. "I'm taking Alois Trancy with me, and you can't stop me."

Claude lifted my head, so that I was staring at the ceiling, and he could look at my neck. "It would be so very easy to silt your little neck right now. I can feel your pulse, and I'd love to stop it."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell for help. I wanted to run out of here with Alois and keep going. Claude would find us however. He could find us anywhere; nowhere was safe. The only thing was to take Alois to my time and keep him safe. Make him feel loved. Give him a real life. That was my mission, and I wouldn't let Claude win.

"Claude?"

The Devil named Claude turned sharply, letting me go to face Alois, who had walked in without making a sound. Alois's face was filled with wonder and puzzlement, as if he was a little kid in Toys R Us, seeing a new toy.

"I'm sorry Master; I was helping Lady Nichole with her necklace." I had no necklace. Liar. "I will continue with the preparations for dinner. Excuse me." And with that, the dark purple-haired man left, leaving Alois and me.

"Ummm," Alois looked at me with a puzzled face. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing."

"Okay…" He didn't look too sure I was telling the truth.

"Yes, really." I said. "Anyway, did you place the flowers in a vase with water?"

Alois nodded, "Yep! I hope they don't die, I don't want to try to cremate them and light my room on fire again." And with that he began spinning in circles. "Ole!"

This kid scared me sometimes. "Ummm what are you doing?" I asked.

"Dancing," He stopped and looked at me. "Like the Spanish do!" He jumped up and yelled "Ole!" once more.

I nearly laughed. "That's not dancing. That is jumping and spinning while yelling 'yay' in another language."

Alois's eyes became warm to cold in less than a second. He ducked his head in a way so that his hair cast an unsettling shadow over his face. "Well then, you bloody girl, show me. Teach me to dance like the Spanish do!"

I stared at him. WHAT?! He wanted me to teach him to dance?! I can't dance! That's Caitlin's thing! I ride horses and watch anime! What have I just done…


	3. Dance Lessons

"Well?" he asked, still awaiting my answer. If I said no, I might as well have destroyed my mission.

"Of course!" I said, as if I knew what I was saying. "But first, close your eyes."

Alois did as he was told, closing his eyes and waiting for me to say something. He didn't question it, thankfully. "Good, now keep them closed."

I quickly grabbed my IPhone from my pocket and pulled up YouTube. Service was slow here. I ran through songs I knew in my head that you could tango to. I typed in fervently "Dance with me by Drew Sleely" and pressed play. I played it at full blast and placed it back in my pocket. "Open!"

Alois looked around the room in awe. "Where is that coming from? Are you magical?"

I couldn't help but smirk. Alois was almost two years older than me and asking if I was magical. "No, but I have some….fairy friends."

Alois's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Really?! I can't believe it! I knew they were real!"

Right….. "So wanna try real Spanish dancing?"

"Oh yes! Yes!"

"Great." I said, "Now, hold me like you would in a waltz, but be more…swift with turns and move to the beat." I have no idea what I'm doing. "Try not to spin, just stay in one place and ummm dance."

Alois was soaking in every word. "Yes, Lady Nichole!" He did as instructed. He moved like he was on _Dancing with the Stars. _

It wasn't until I was dancing with him did I learn just how tall Alois really was. The top of my head only met his chin. I hated to have to look up just to see his icy eyes. Even without his high heeled shoes on, he'd still tower over me. To think I used to call him short. Oh, the irony.

I don't know if Alois had ever heard this song before or not, but as the chorus approached, he spun me around and dipped me like a pro. I made a small "Eep!" sound as he did and hung to his arms for what seemed to be dear life.

"Hey!' I said as I regained my balance. My heart pounded and small drips of sweat went down my neck. "I wasn't ready! Tell me next time…please." Never forget please in 1889.

Alois smirked and nodded. "As you wish…Malady."

It wasn't funny. "Good." I slipped my hand in my pocket and restarted the song. "Let's do this again, and NO spinning this time unless I say so."

…One Hour Later…

Sweat was cloaking me. I felt like I was going to fall over if I took another step.

"And 1…2….3!"

And with that, Alois turned me twice and dipped me like some pro who'd been dancing since birth. "Did I do well?" he asked excitedly. He wasn't even a little tired.

"Yeah, sure." I said, practically falling onto the couch. "Now you can practice on your own. I'm tired."

"Awwwww!" he said, sounding like a little British two year old whining. "But I need to dance with a partner!"

"Then spin around! Do something!" I whined back. "I'm exhausted."

Almost on cue, Claude came into the room, with his usual poker face on. "Excuse me you two, but dinner is ready."

Alois ran to his tall butler and hugged him "Claude! Claude! I learned to dance, just like you! Maybe we can dance together! "

Claude didn't even look at his master, let alone care at all, about what Alois said. "Malady," he said looking at me, "Those clothes you have on now aren't fit for a lady like yourself. Alois has some extra old dresses lying around. You can change into one. Shall I escort you to Master's room?"

If I hadn't know better, I'd ask the demon butler why a nearly 15 year old boy had 'extra' dresses in his closet, but I knew why and decided acted like it was totally normal. "Of course." And got up to follow him.

Alois looked himself over and smiled at Claude. "I'm fine Claude. I'll wait for Lady Nichole to change, and have dinner with her."

"Very good, your highness." Claude said, giving Alois a deep bow and then turned to me "Follow me."

I did as he asked and followed him into the main hallway and up the stairs. I kept my guard up and hoped that he couldn't hear my heart beating as loud as it sounded. This guy made me shiver.

Once up the stairs, Claude escorted me into Alois's room. Just as I had known, everything from the sheets on the bed to the curtains were a bright pink. I made a mental note to ask Alois later if he really was a boy and I was just really confused (It was that or he just hadn't gone through puberty yet. I hoped the latter).

Claude went to Alois's closet and pulled three dresses out (Along with booty shorts, but he quickly put it back). There was a white one that looked like a wedding dress gone wrong, one that shouldn't even be called a dress, one a kimono, and a red one. The red one I took interest in. It was faded red with lots of frills and an orange bow on the collar. I decided on that one.

"Can you step out please?" I asked Claude, wanting privacy.

"Yes, Malady," Claude said, leaving and closing the door. Good riddance.

It ended up taking me at least 20 minutes to get the stupid thing on. First off, it was heavy as heck, and I could barely get the frills over my head. Second, I think I was supposed to have a shift on, because it was very tight on the waist. No way was I putting a shift that hurt me on just to look cute! Once I fitted it over my upper body, I had problems finding the end of the skirt. It dragged at least two feet behind me, like a wedding dress. I wondered how girls managed to live during this time period.

When I was good and ready, I came out, feeling like an ugly Barbie doll. Claude was waiting for me, looked me over, and brought a hair tie out of his pocket.

"Here, Lady Nichole." He said and put up my hair in an unpleasant way. "So you look proper." He then leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Don't be surprised if you have trouble breathing later in the night…" and started walking away without looking back.

I admit it, I, for the first time, wanted to be in school rather than my fantasy world.

...

By the time I arrived at the dining room, Alois was playing with his food with a bored expression. As soon as he saw me, he smiled and motioned me to sit in the chair next to him. I smiled back and walked to him. I sat in the white chair to the right of Alois and looked at my plate. Oh great, fancy people food.

"You want wine? We have some from Italy, Africa and even America!" Alois said looking hopefully at me. Apparently rich kids could have wine.

"Only a little. I'll have whatever you have." I replied, beginning to eat the meat on my plate.

"Claude!" Alois snapped at the butler who wasn't even in the room, "Get the fancy wine from Greece that I love! And two small wine cups! Now!"

Within a moment, Claude was behind me, pouring purple wine into a small wine cup that was no bigger than my index finger. He poured some into Alois's cup too.

"Thank you." We both said in unison. Alois laughed at that. I was tempted to say 'jinx', but that would blow my cover.

I took my eyes off the wine and looked at the food. It was some kind of well-done meat, with a special sauce around the rim of the plate. I put a piece of it in my mouth and nodded. It was pretty good.

"What is this?" I asked Alois, after I had swallowed it down.

"Its chicken heart!" he replied, his mouth full of meat and spitting saliva all over me. "Good, isn't it?"

I wiped Alois's spit off my cheek in disgust. Some noble he was. Still, I was bent on saving his life, and it was more important than his table manners right now. There would be time for that later. Right now I just shuttered at knowing I had just eaten a once beating heart.

"Yeah…" I said pushing the plate away slowly. No way was I eating _that_ again.

Alois finally swallowed his food and laughed at me "You're something 'ya know!" He punched me playfully, "I like you! Most girls today would eat it regardless of what it is. Try the wine!"

I nodded and watched Claude come close to Alois from the back. He then wiped the young Earl's face with a napkin he had. Alois almost giggled as Claude did it. I felt awkward watching, so I took a sip of the wine. It was doable, but tasted weirder than wine I had at Church. I quickly had gone through it all before noticing Claude had excited, leaving Alois and I once more.

My stomach made a weird noise, but I ignored it. Wine never liked me. "The wine was pretty good." I said. A sudden pain went through my stomach. I gripped it and grunted.

"You alright?" Alois asked, putting his fork down and staring at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. The pain was rapidly growing, and really starting to hurt. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Right down the hall, let me help you!" he said, getting up and helping me out of my chair.

"No! I told you I-! "I slipped on the hem of my dress, and fell onto my face on the floor. Both my arms covered my stomach as I felt like I was on fire. The drink. Claude must have put something in it. And to think I used to always win at _Clue_.

I was then, to my surprise, lifted up by Alois. He threw me over his shoulder and started running down the hallway. For such a skinny kid in booty shorts, he was strong. The fire didn't leave me, and I felt my mind slipping out of consciousness. It hurt to think.

"Hannah!" Alois yelled, "Hannah help me! She's dying please help her!"

The last thing I knew was Alois giving me to a gray–haired maid, with a bandage over her eye. She said something, but the words were slurred as I closed my eyes, and let the pain take over.


	4. The Deal of The Wings

My brain hurt. No everything did. I opened my eyes slowly. This wasn't my room. I got up quickly from the bed, and looked around. It took me a second to remember where I was. The Trancy estate. I covered my face with my hand, feeling my pulse beating wildly.

"Calm down." A female voice said. I looked to my right to see a middle aged woman with purple and white dress on, long braided gray hair, and a bandage that went all around her head staring at a huge cage full of beautiful blue butterflies. "The poison is out of your body. Your body just needs to recover."

I nodded, "Thank you for…saving me."

The maid took a butterfly from the cage, and let it rest on her finger. "Young Master wanted me to. I took you and started taking the poison out, all while Young Master paced around, saying how he'd slap Claude for this. You are very lucky to live, my dear. My name is Hannah."

"Thank you so much Hannah." I said, trying not to think of my throbbing head. "You like butterflies?"

"Well I…." She started, seemingly not happy with my question. "I just take care of them before the Young Master's spiders eat them. Young Master hates butterflies, but adores his spiders. I find them so beautiful though…"

Her words where sad, and made me feel bad for her. I knew who she was really though. A demon, just wanting Alois's soul like Claude. I suddenly had no emotion for her, Hannah the Flower demon (as weird as that sounds). She was better than Claude at least.

"By the way, I must say th-." Her sentence was cut short as Alois burst through the door and ran into the room.

"Nichole!" he yelled and gave me a great big hug. Big enough and hard enough that I couldn't breathe. "Oh my Devil, I'm so sorry! I slapped Claude twice for being such a bloody fool! He'll have a bruise that will last until next week!"

"Okay!" I said, still struggling to breathe. "Can you- ya know, get off me now?"

Alois quickly pulled back from his hug and gave a weird little bow to me. He then turned to his maid. "Hannah!" he snapped, "Get Lady Nichole your nightdress. She's staying here for rest of the night!" Hannah ran out of the room as swift as the butterfly that was still on her hand. He then mumbled some very bad words about Hannah that made me want to wash his mouth with soap and water. Who knew a noble had such a…colorful vocabulary.

I, being baffled why he had said 'the rest of the night' looked out the window to see the moon and stars. But, it had been only 6:00 before!

That was when I saw that Alois had a silky white nightgown dress thing on, and was carrying a small candle. "It's nearly midnight." He said, reading my thoughts. "Claude made me go to bed after ten, but I wanted to make sure that you where alright. You've been unconscious for a while. Are you?"

I nodded, still stunned. I had just nearly died. Claude was definitely trying to get rid of me. This was war. A war that was being fought to save a single life. But this small blonde-haired, booty-shorts-wearing life was worth fighting for.

"Hannah will come back soon with her night dress. It might be too big for you, but it's the only thing we have. Do forgive me…" Alois said, bringing the candle in his hand closer to his face. It was swollen from crying, and his face still shown with tear stains.

"It's fine. I'm alive, aren't I?" I told him, sad that he had gotten all worked up over me. "…So I heard you like spiders?"

Alois looked up at Hannah's butterfly cage, and started walking towards it. "Yeah….I lived on my own for five years, in the forest behind this manor. The only things that I talked to were the spiders, always busy making webs and killing butterflies. They became my friends." With that, Alois took a butterfly out of the cage, set down the candle, and began tearing its blue wings off. I cringed as he did. Poor butterfly.

Once the wings where gone, Alois put the ripped up pieces in the palm of his right hand, and with the left, put the dying bug back in the cage. He sat back down on the bed next to me. "Put out your hands." He ordered. I did, and he put the wing pieces in my outstretched palms.

"Thanks…" I said, trying not to get creeped out. For what? Disembodied animal parts? I wonder if PETA is for Insect Abuse too.

"Now, promise that you'll stay here, and be my Spanish dancing teacher! You'll be my new maid!" Alois snapped, "Swear on the butterfly wings! I'll give you a room, and meals. We practice dancing every day for two hours. What do you say?"

I wanted to jump up and celebrate. Being a dance teacher/maid wasn't in the plan, but I was staying at Alois's place, and he trusted me. "I promise!" I said, as enthusiastic as I really was.

Alois smiled, "Great, now you blow the wings away! Like a candle! That's how I make a contract with you. It's like sealing our little deal, 'ya know!"

I did as he said. The wings didn't go far, but it was done. I was well on my way to saving Alois.

Alois watched them float to the ground, than looked around. Once he saw no one he whispered to me, "Can you ask the fairies to sing again?"

I nodded, "You have to close your eyes again!" I said playfully. He was like a little kid. A cute, nearly fifteen year old, Spanish wannabe, lost everyone he ever loved, dead then resurrected by a demon, slightly mentally challenged little kid.

Alois did as he was told, and I popped by phone out (I hid in the pocket of my dress) and ran through good songs. One stuck out more than the others. I typed "No Way out by Phil Colins" into the search bar, and played the song.

Alois smiled as he listened to the piano, and swayed to the slow beat. It wasn't until the words began did his smile fade.

"What…." He said as the song continued, "This song….it's just like….like me…" Alois lowered his face so that his eyes were covered by his blonde hair.

"Alois?" I said, worried that I has pulled his heart strings a little too hard. "You okay?" I stopped the music and reached out to place my hand on his shoulder.

Without even looking up, Alois grabbed my wrist in mid-air. He had an iron grip on me, and after a second, my hand twitch from the pain. It only made him squeeze me harder.

"Sing." Alois commanded.

What? "You want the fairies to sing again? I'll ju-" I started, but before I could finish, Alois lifted his head up, revealing tears running down his eyes at a cheetah's pace.

"NO!" he yelled and grabbed me. He lifted me off my bed using sheer force and surprise, and then forced me to the wall. Once there, he held me against the wall using his arms. "YOU!"

"What!" I asked, shocked and scared. "You want me to sing? I won't! I-AHHH!" Alois kicked me in the shin, making me shutter and nearly fall over.

"DO IT!" he practically screamed, his eyes wild.

"Alright!" I said, a few tears of pain slowly going down my cheek. "I'll sing!"

I began singing the song Alois seemed to connect with, my heart beating fast and arms hurting from being pushed against the hard, cold wall. I wondered why I had even thought of this song. I knew Alois would feel something about it, but not on this level! His anger and sadness of his dead brother, his old mean master, his parents he never knew, where all going through his crippled body. It, along with his bipolar, had taken over, and where going wild. This was why I need to save him. To let the anger and sadness be filled with love and happiness.

I finished the first part of the chorus when Alois let me go. I dropped to the ground and grabbed my leg. A bruise had already begun forming.

"Alois, I'm not mad at you…" I tried explaining to him. It wasn't his fault. It was everyone who had ever touched his heart and tainted it with hatred. "I'm really not. It's not your fault."

Alois covered his eyes with the back of his hand and made a grunting noise. "It is." He said, "No one gets it. I'm sorry." With that, he ran out of the room, bumping into Hannah with a white silk nightdress in her arms on the way.

The older maid watched him go, than looked at me sprawled on the ground. "Young Master hurt you? He's hurt me too out of his anger." She motioned to her bandaged eye. "But I love him anyway. You will too."

"I already do." I said, getting up and limping to the bed. "I just hope that he has a little love left in _him_."

The older demon maid nodded, "I'm sure Young Master does, he just needs to know that you love him too. By the way I need to tell you this…"

...

I sighed and laid on the bed. I was dead tired.

Hannah left the gown on the bed next to me. "I'll leave you for the night. Welcome to the Trancy Servant Family."

She closed the door and left me alone. The only light that illuminated the room was the one candle Alois had left. I sighed. Time to report for the day.


	5. Reporting In

I took my phone that had been thrown on the bed when Alois had forced me to the wall. I picked it and went to Facetime. I hit Maddie's contact. I waited as my phone loaded and began ringing to my three friends.

"Hello!" they all said happily as they became visible. Maddie was in the middle, her face taking up the most space. Gabby was to the right of her, beaming (she wanted to know if he'd kissed me yet or something), and Caitlin, who had a completely bored expression on and looked like she was so bored she would die. The questions came pouring in on me.

"So what's it like?"

"Is he cuter in real life?"

"Are you done yet?"

I laughed at hearing them. After everything that had just happened, it was good to have friends to talk to.

"Let me start at the beginning girls! It's cool Maddie; yes he is Gabby, and are you even listening Cate?"

"Sorry," Catilin said, half asleep. "It's late. Plus I've been covering for you whenever your parents came. It's hard to impersonate you. Your parents are still up, and I have to keep the time machine going. Your parents are _really _suspicious. You know that after tonight we'll have to tell them what we're doing. "

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. They will totally believe that a bunch of 7th grade girls made a time machine to rescue a boy that went through hell and back. Anyway, you won't believe what I've been through." I began retelling the story, trying to be as descriptive as possible.

"Ohhhhh," they said as I told the dancing part. "So was it a Cinderella moment?"

"No."

Caitlin smirked, Gabby gave a long sigh, and Maddie said, "Now all we need is to place Claude in front of a fireplace and make him sing 'Hellfire'. Then we have the perfect Disney movie!"

As I tried explaining the whole day, they kept making sly comments and pretending to sway whenever Alois did something '_cute' _or '_hot' _in their opinion. Yep, my friends are idiots, but I love them.

As I finished, they all became silent. I guess the whole "singing" thing scared them.

Gabby looked at me in the eye and said, "Nic, I told you Alois was dangerous and a complete jerk! Honestly, why do you really want to save him!? He hurt you! "

I sighed. I had explained this to them so many times. "Because Alois deservers a second chance at life. He was forced to live a living hell. I need to save him. It's like… something that I _need _to do."

"She just wants him to kiss her and feel like Cinderella." Maddie said, smirking.

I (without meaning to) blushed and my face quickly grew red. I hated when they did that. So I found Alois handsome. But that wasn't the reason I was here. He'd never like me the way I liked him anyway. Alois wasn't the kind of boy that put girls before himself and Claude.

"Cate!" I snapped, seeing her falling asleep. Maddie hit her on the back, hard.

"DARK! WHAT!" Cate yelled, as she woke up. Gabby and Maddie quickly shushed her. "Hey!" she said, "I have to man everything! I'm allowed to dream of Dark! Here," She said, getting out of the phone's picture and heading somewhere. "I'm sending energy to your phone via gamma waves."

"Thanks, fangirl, "I said. If this mission was successful, Cate would go to the late 90's where she'd try to save Phantom Dark (this conceited dark angel boy from France or something that she _loves_). First was Alois, for he was much more deserving of life then that crazy-haired womanizer.

Maddie laughed, "Why can't we save Ciel too? Team Ciel forever!"

"No way! Team Finni forever!

"Girls, it's totally Team Sebby-chan!"

If I hadn't just been through the craziest day of my life, I would've hung up at their stupid fangirl bickering. It was obviously Team Alois.

"Guys, I need to watch videos on YouTube about teaching people how to tango. I'll be up for a while doing that, so can you guys _please_ at least try to care about me?" I said, tired and slightly angry at them. "We can't save Ciel because all he and Alois would do is fight! We need to keep peace! Anyway, I'm gonna start watching tango how-to videos for the next, like, hour. Good night!"

Without letting them say anything more, I ended the phone call and closed my eyes. A lowly maid. And of all the things, Alois chose dance teacher to be my 'main job'. I sighed. I waited for my friends to re-call, but they never did.

I felt my pocket knife in my dress pocket. I kept it close to me in case of Claude or Sebastian or, well anyone. It was small and red, and couldn't even probably cut cloth.

I slowly got up and put Hannah's nightgown on. What Hannah had said…I hadn't told my friends. I wouldn't tell anyone. Not until it was time. I noticed tears coming down my face. The truth hurt. I wiped my dark eyes and sat back in bed. Now I had to watch videos on things that I had no idea about.

Fun.


	6. Facing His Fear

"Wake up, malady. Its morning."

"But Mom, I'm tired! I don't wanna go to school…" I replied, rolling over in my bed. Wait. I quickly opened my eyes, and got up rapidly. However, I bumped my head against Claude's.

"Ow!" I said, falling back into bed. I was disoriented as Claude stepped back, grabbing his head. "Don't stand so close to me when I wake up!"

Claude gave me a Does-it-look-like-I-care face and set an ugly yellow dress he held next to me. "You're not my Master, malady. It's nearly 11:00am, and Master has already awakened. He said to let you sleep until this time. Please get dressed and come downstairs for brunch."

I nodded drowsily and slowly got up as the butler left. I had been up so late learning and practicing dancing for Alois's lesson later today. I usually slept until this time on the weekends though. Ugh, I was still really tired.

I put the ugly dress on (It must've been Hannah's, for it was really large in the breast area.) and attempted to fix my hair. After a few brushes, I said "Screw it." I hurriedly tied my black boots, grabbed my glasses and ran downstairs as fast as I could. It was easy to get lost here; this place was giant! I (finally) found the kitchen, running into it panting.

"Hello!" Alois said as I entered the large kitchen. He was fully dressed, with his jacket and shorts on. He had a blue vest and ribbon thing on today though, and his boots and stockings weren't on. "You aren't a very early riser, are you?"

I took a seat near him, and looked at the breakfast. It was eggs and some other green stuff. "Why? What time do you wake up?"

"6:30am everyday!"

How?! Every day! I hated getting up early. "Oh. So when do we have to practice?"

Alois played with his cup (full of wine, no doubt); making it teeter and catch it right before it fell every time. "I don't know. I was thinking later today. What do you think?"

I took a bite out of the egg and ate it in disgust. I always hated eggs. "Well how about-"

"Young Master?"

We both turned to see Hannah, who'd come into the room without us knowing. "The triplets wanted you to see your horse. They said they made her beautiful for you."

Alois rolled his blue eyes. "What did I say about that thing!? I don't even ride the stupid mare! And what did I say about interrupting me Hannah! I'll go see it if it makes the triplets happy, though. Wanna come Nichole?"

"Sure!"Alois had a horse?! This was awesome! "I didn't know you had a horse."

"Well yes." Alois said, checking his finger nails like a girl would. "But I never learned to ride. Everyone in England fox hunts, but I hate killing those poor animals. They're like me; innocent and unknown." He took a swing of his drink and screamed so loud that my ears hurt after he finished "CLAUDE! GET MY SHOES AND STOCKINGS!"

Claude appeared a moment later, with Alois's clothes. He put them on the young boy as Alois continued, "She's a 5 year old mare that I got for Christmas last year. People say that she's a really good one that shouldn't be wasted, but I don't even know how to mount her."

"I know how!" I said excitedly. "Can I try her out? What's her name? What does she look like?"

Once he had his shoes on, Alois spun in a circle and jumped over to me. "I don't know. I've only seen her once. My other servants, the triplets, love her. Come on, I'll take you to the stable I keep her in. You can do whatever you want with the thing."

I followed Alois outside to the sunny London happily. I loved riding horses! Alois had no idea how lucky he was to have the nice mare that he was describing! I didn't own a horse, but instead I rode an old bay mare on the weekends for fun. The old mare hardly ever moved as fast as I wanted her too, and Alois's horse sounded so good!

We quickly reached the stable, a large wooden horse paradise, and I saw three purple haired boys around the age 20 standing outside of the stall, each frowning as Alois approached. I couldn't tell them apart, but I knew their names.

"Nichole," Alois said addressing each one, "This is Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber." I could tell by his face that he didn't know which boy was which, but the servant brothers didn't seem to care, and instead whispered amongst themselves. "We want to see the horse. Can we?"

The red eyed brothers moved to reveal a beautiful white Quarter Horse mare with silver dapples across her body. She was lean, meant for chasing dogs that would lead her to a fox. She looked at me with interest and walked towards me. I stepped past Alois and went to the stall door to pet her.

"Hello, pretty! You're so beautiful" I said to her, patting her head and holding onto her halter. "Your master didn't give you a name? I will if you want." I thought for a second before the perfect name came to me. "How about…Juniper's Flower?" I turned to Alois to see if he liked the name.

Alois, who stood slightly away from the tall horse, said, "Sure, you can call her that if you want…" He then started playing with the side his cheek, something that he seemed to do when he was nervous.

Someone wasn't very comfy around horses. "Can I lunge her? I want to see what she can do!"

Alois nodded (I doubt he even knew what that meant) and I looked around the stall. I found a bright yellow lunge line that matched my dress and attached it to Juniper's halter.

"Watch out. " I said as I Ied the wonderful horse outside. Alois ran out of the way, like Juniper and I were coming out of the stall at 1,000 miles an hour. The triplets moved too, talking to each other and staring at Alois.

I walked to a clear part of Juniper's small pasture. She seemed to know what to do instantly. I let the long yellow line have lots of slack, and the young horse began to walk around me at a Pleasure pace. I clicked my tongue, and the silver horse began to trot in a perfect way. I nearly gasped as I studied her wonderful gait, and her perfect head curve. I made a kissing noise and she took off, cantering at full speed. I didn't even need a whip.

I knew Alois didn't seem to like horses, so I hatched a little plan. "Hey!" I said calling to the triplets as Juniper slowed into a medium trot. "Get me her tack! I'm gonna try her out!"

"What do you think gives you the right to ride _my _horse?" Alois said, looking madly at his servants that where going to the stable and getting Juniper's tack.

"You'll get to ride her too!" I said, smirking. "I'll sit in the front, you in the back. Juniper needs exercise, and I seem to be the only one around here who can do it."

I saw Alois's face turn a pale white, and he stuttered when he talked. "M-me? No-no, I-I'm good! I don't w-want to ride the bloody thing!"

I pulled Juniper closer to me, chuckling. "So you're telling me that the 'Great Earl Alois Trancy' is afraid of a horse that a small, delicate, American lady can master on her own? To think I came here wanting you to be my strong, independent, husband…"

That got him. "What are you saying? I can do it! I can do anything a _girl _can do and better! Just because I never learned to ride doesn't mean I can't!" Alois marched into the small pasture with the purple haired Frog demon servants next to him, each holding a piece of tack.

I took the saddle pad and put it on Juniper. "So where do I sit?" Alois asked, still weary around his horse.

"Behind me." I said, taking the saddle and girth from (I think) Timber. "I sit in the front and guide her; you sit in the back and just hang on. Okay?"

Alois nodded and started playing with his cheek again. I quickly tightened the girth and took the bridle from one of the demon servants. I slipped it on and put the reins over Juniper's head.

"Can you give me a leg up?" I asked one of the boys. The one with the hair that went to the left came near me and made himself into a step stool. I climbed on, and picked the reins up. "Thanks. Ready Al?"

Alois gulped and nodded. The same demon helped Alois up. The blonde boy got settled right behind me, and tried to put his foot in my stirrups. I shoved his feet out, and I put my boots in.

"Put your feet next to mine, and keep your heels down." I commanded, with a monotonous voice. "Hold onto me, and relax. I'll go slowly…for a while."

He did as instructed, placing his brown and purple boots next to mine, and he put his arms around my waist (a bit tighter than I liked). Alois took a deep breath and exhaled. He was shaking.

"Ready?" I said, and before I let him say anything more, I kicked Juniper and she started a fast walk. Alois's grip got tighter, and he kind of hugged my body. I had a harder time concentrating as he did, and Juni was trying desperately to not take off and canter.

"Alois," I said, keeping my eyes in front of me. "I'm going to let your horse run for a bit, okay? Just hold on, and keep breathing. Got it?"

The larger boy pretty much went into full out panic mode. "Please don't…Nichole please don't…" I could tell from his voice cracking he was at the edge of tears.

I put my reins into my one hand, and placed my free hand onto Alois's thigh, trying to comfort the frightened boy. "You'll be fine. If we fall, I'll catch you and make sure you don't get hurt. But we won't fall. Juni is the best horse I've ever seen, and she won't throw her master. Just for a few moments, alright?"

I felt Al (I'll think of a better nick name for him later) latch onto me like a leech. "…Okay. I-I trust you. I trust you, Nichole."

I took the reins back into my two hands and shortened them. "Go." I said, and without even needing to kick, Juniper flew immediately into her canter.

I focused on Alois and trying not to excite Juni too much. Curses and other bad language came out of Alois's mouth, but he stayed on, and didn't go flying. If Al wasn't on, I would've been laughing and smiling, but because I was so focused on him, I put Claude's poker face on and kept everything in check.

After what seemed like an eternity, I pulled the reins so Juni slowed to a stop. Al kept on me, still mumbling some nasty things.

"It's over." I said, "She'll go slowly now. Can you let go?"

Alois reluctantly let go of me, and put his hands next to him on the saddle. "That was kinda…fun...in a way…Could we go in the forest on her? I want to show you something."

"You wanna go trail riding?" I asked. Before I thought he'd never want to get near a horse again.

"Yes. There is a special place in these woods that I want to show you." He pointed a shaking hand towards the east. "There."

I had a feeling I knew what it was he wanted me to see. The fairy garden, were he had met Claude awhile ago. "Sure. I'll go slow this time, okay?"

With a silent send off by the triplets, I lead Juni and Alois to the woods. Al kept his grip of iron on me, and continued to shake. He pointed the way for me, and I commanded the horse there.

After we got far enough that I couldn't see the mansion behind us, we entered a small clearing. It was then I realized something. "Hey Al," I spoke up, "I kinda need to...ya know."

"But we're almost there! Please Nichole!" Alois pleaded, "I don't want to turn around!"

"We aren't going to turn around!" I resounded, stopped Juni in her place. "I'll just go on a tree.

"But you're a lady! Ladies shouldn't do that..."

I rolled my eyes. This is why I hated this time period. Girls were expected to be pretty things that couldn't do anything but have kids. I, being a complete tomboy that would rather play _Bioshock_ than go to a party, would never survive here. Another reason I needed to get Alois out of here as soon as possible.

I jumped off the horse, as did Alois. I gave him Juni's reins and said, "Well, I don't care. Stay here with the horse. You can let her graze, but don't let go of the rope thingy, okay?" Without waiting for his reply, I ran into the woods.

I walked for a bit (until I was sure Al couldn't see me, no matter how much he tried) and picked a bush. After I was done, I began slowly walking back.

I thought of what Hannah had said, I thought of butterflies and of Alois in general on my way back. I needed to hurry up, but I liked the chill of the London woods.

Hannah's dress wasn't heavy, like most dresses from this era, and was instead light and fun. Like a sundress. It was missing sleeves, and from the looks of it, looked like someone had ripped them off. The wind blew and I shivered.

I soon reached the clearing where Al and Juni were waiting except something was missing…

"Al…where is Juni?


	7. Lost In the Woods

Alois tilted his head, as if he didn't understand what I had just said, "What do you mean? I just let her graze like you said. Then she started to pull on me, so I let go of the loopy leather things. Why? Should I not have done that?"

If I could, I would've blown up on the spot. "Y-you LOST THE HORSE!?"

Alois, who looked terrified, cowered at me as if I was Claude, about to tear his little blonde soul apart. "I watched her gallop away! She went that way!" He started running the way Juni had gone.

"She was galloping?! We'll never catch her on foot!" Fear replaced my anger, and my teeth chattered in the cold wind. "Oh, Claude's gonna kill me…"

"That horse was a gift from my cousin, Viscount Druitt! Do you _know_ how many pounds the stupid thing cost?" Al kicked some dirt on the ground, mumbling things in Latin, which were no doubt curses, and turned to me. "Lots! You girls are so annoying!"

That was uncalled for. "I wasn't the one who let it go after I specially said to NOT!

Alois then decided to release his inner jerk. "MY FAULT!? I'm not the one who wanted to ride the bloody thing in the first place! We could've just _walked_ to Claude's Web, but you HAD to ride the horse! That's what I get for listening to an ugly girl!"

I couldn't but help but cringe. Ugly. Alois had called me ugly. I clenched my fist, tempted to yell at him for being so bipolar and annoying, but I held it in. If I did, he'd send me away, and everything would be for nothing. Before I had come here, I had looked up Al's bipolar level online. It was the highest, and also the most dangerous.

The older boy's icy eyes were burning with hatred. There was only thing I could do to not make him blind me with his own two fingers.

"I'm sorry, Al." I didn't mean it though.

"Don't call me that. It's Alois." He said, turning away from me. "Since your now technically my servant, I would prefer Master from you. But since you're my age and new, I'll let it slide for a few days." He motioned for me to follow him. "Come on. We have to catch that horse-" Alois did a little spin and clapped, like our argument had never happened. "-and find some fairies!

Master, my butt. I'm more like his babysitter.

…An hour or so later…

"Hey Nichole, I found a fairy!"

I turned around to see Alois holding a lighting bug (barely alive I might add), and shoving it in my face.

"See? Is it one of your friends?"

You think a kid that spent almost 5 years living as a wild boy would know what a stupid firefly was.

"Alois, that's a firefly, not a fairy. Fairies look like people, only with wings. Not bugs."

Giving a pouty face, Alois set the bug down on the ground. "Well where are they? I haven't seen them yet! Plus, we are very close to Claude's Web, where people say lots of fairies are found."

I sighed and rubbed my face. "We are searching for your horse, not fairies." I cupped my hands around my mouth, trying to make my yell louder. "JUNIPER! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Putting his hands in his purple jacket, Alois walked over to a tree and leaned against it. "She's gone."

I gave him an annoyed look. "Yes, but we will find her! Claude will torture me if we come back without her! We can't go back without her!"

A gust of wind blew hard, causing me to shiver badly. The clouds had settled in, threatening to rain on us. If I didn't return with Juniper, that black butler would kill me on the spot. He was plotting to kill me, that I knew, but I needed to save his (and now my) master. Juniper was somewhere enjoying her freedom, while I worried for my very life.

"Yes we can. Claude will find her, if I order him to. Now sit with me." Alois sank to the ground, sitting cross-legged. He patted the dirt next to him, like I was a dog, and he was calling me.

Reluctantly, I sat next to him. I pulled my knees close to me, and shook badly from the chill of November.

Alois watched me, his eyes focused. "You look cold," No, duh Sherlock. "I really must say though, you aren't like many girls around here. Most of them would have just stood there and refused to sit on the ground without a blanket or something. Let alone sit like that."

"It seems like I'm the opposite of most women around here huh?" I said, rubbing my hands together. "I'd rather be in jeans than this dress right now."

looked over at him, and stared at his eyes. Those eyes. I couldn't help it. They were light blue, like the color of beach water. Almost gray, but at the same time not.

Noticing I was staring, Alois turned away from me, looking straight ahead at nothing. "Don't do that. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

Well that was embarrassing. "Sorry. Your eyes are just pretty." I felt awkward saying that. I'm also pretty sure my cheeks became red after I said that.

"No, they aren't." he said, using a very stern voice I'd never heard him use. "Father said so. He was the only one who ever cared for me or made me feel like I mattered. But my eyes… he said they looked awful and hit me whenever I looked at him. With his cane or whip usually. Whatever was handy at the time. I hated him until the day he died, but at the same time, I loved him."

"That's awful." I said, shivering. I was cold to the point I didn't even feel like talking. Even if it was to Alois.

Alois looked at me through the corner of his eye. Silently, he removed his signature purple coat and laid it over us, like some sort of blanket. He didn't acknowledge me as I said thank you.

My eyes were tired from watching YouTube dancing videos for so long last night. I was tempted to place my head on Alois's shoulder, and just sink into sleep. If I did that, I'd probably wake up with no eyes or tongue. But I was just so _tired_.

Without caring about how he'd react or my probable demise, I leaned against him and closed my eyes. I felt Alois shift, as if he didn't know what to do with me. He kept muttering things in Latin too. The things he said were in a singsong way, almost as if he was singing a lullaby.

"…_Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel…"_

After a while, he settled down too. I guess we both needed a cat nap. It was barely a minute after Alois fell asleep that I did too.

….…

"GGGYYYYOOOOAAAA!"

"WHAT!?" I screamed, standing abruptly up. Alois's coat fell to ground as I did. That feminine scream belonged to him. I turned back to see that Alois was gone.

He was gone. And he screamed. Claude.

Quickly, I picked his plum-colored jacket up and put it on. "ALOIS!" I yelled, scared that Claude had him in his grip, and was about to break his neck.

Still half delusional, I stumbled to where I heard the direction of the boy's scream of terror. The sun had completed disappeared behind clouds, making it dark. I strained my ears, wanting, trying, to hear Alois.

"Nichole! Help!" His voice was distinct now. I soon saw him too.

Alois Trancy lay sprawled on the ground, crying and yelling. He was holding his hand, which was bright red and swelling. A dead black spider lied next to him. A Black Widow.

I sank to my knees and helped him to at least be off the ground. He was shaking as bad as when he was on the horse, only this time out of the pain of the poison circulating in his blood. He was an absolute mess, and biting his tongue.

"How'd this happen?" I said, as I tried to remember how long it took for a Black Widow's venom to kill someone. An hour or so? Even less?

"I was trying to f-find fairies." The older boy said, hysterically crying it was almost too hard to understand what he was saying. "I found that spider, and i-it bit me! I didn't w-want to wake you before, so I left you there leaning on the tree. I'm so sorry!"

"We are getting you out of here." I said, putting my arm around his back, getting ready to try to lift him, "You're not dying here! I'll get you home, and we'll both be alright."

I vainly put my hands under his knees and tried to lift the tall boy. I got off the cold dirt, but his long legs dragged on the ground and tripped me. I began to get up again, but my knees gave out and I nearly dropped Alois.

"Stop…I'll be fine Nichole. Claude's coming." Alois said, his voice getting weak. "He's coming, I know it." He gave a big sigh and closed his eyes. "Claude, this is an order. Save me."

As soon as he said that, Claude came jumping out of the nearest tree, like a 19th century Spider-Man. "I'll be taking him." He said in his monotone voice. The butler, without looking at me, took Alois from me.

"Have you been here the whole time?!" I asked as Alois's breathing became shallow in Claude's arms.

"Maybe." And with that, he ran like the demon he is to the estate, leaving me behind.

I hate him. So much.

Rubbing my eyes, I followed him at my own pace. Even after my nap, the complete chaos that had just happened had tired me out. Alois was bitten by a spider that could possible kill him in a few minutes. Claude was secretly Spider-Man, and I still had Alois's coat on. It smelled of wine, grass, and what I think is mascara...

I saw the mansion in the distance, and couldn't wait to get there. Alois and Claude were already inside, for I saw the mansion's door close from far away. I hoped to get there before the clouds let it rain. I needed a bath.


	8. Checking Up On My Master

I had to wait almost an hour in my room by myself before Claude came back. I was playing _Puzzles and Dragons_ on my phone when he came in.

"If I can interrupt, Malady," Claude said, walking in like a stalker. "Master wanted to see you. Let me escort you to his chambers."

I turned the phone off and left it on the purple chair I sat on and followed him. "How is he?"

"Why do you care? I only saved him because my deal with Sebastian says he dies in three days." The black butler leaned close to me, eyeing me up like I was dinner. "He only wants to tell you information. He doesn't care about you."

"Shut up, Claude." I said, pushing past him. "I don't care if Alois treats me like Hannah. I don't care if he blinds me out of rage. I just need to get him away from _you_ and Ciel and everyone else in this messed up world. Now lead me to Master Alois, demon."

If Claude was surprised, he didn't show it. "Do not order me around, child. That is Master's job. Your job is to die as soon as possible."

He got in front of me, and led me down the hall to Alois's bedroom. He opened the double doors dramatically, at which Alois (who was in his nightdress thing again with a cast around his left hand and sitting upright in his bed) clapped and cheered.

"Good entrance, Claude my friend! Nichole! Look!" He raised his bandaged hand and smiled at me. "Claude got the poison out of me! You can leave now Claude, we'll only be a bit."

As the butler left, I went and sat on the edge of his pink bed. "So, you feel better? I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm your servant, and it's awful I couldn't help you. I'm a bad maid."

Alois rolled his eyes and chuckled in that weird feminine way he always did. "I'm not mad at you! Trust me, this was a FUN day! I haven't had one in an awhile. The only bad thing was that I killed that poor spider after it bit me." "

Claude had told Alois to never kill spiders, being a spider demon and stuff. That Black Widow spider could've been Claude's ex girlfriend for all we know. Serves her right, dating a creep like him.

"Anyway, that's not why I called you here."

Getting up and jumping happily, Alois made his way to his closet. It looked like something you'd see on _Project Runway_. He walked into it (yeah, it was that big) and looked through his clothes as he spoke.

"So, in two days, I'm hosting a costume ball at the mansion. It will be so exciting! However, being my servant, I'm afraid that-"

"I can't come and have to stay in my room the entire time?" I said, interrupting him and following him into his walk-in Barbie closet. I saw this episode. Episode 5-6 of season 2. One of my favorites.

Alois finally found what he was looking for and brought it out for me to see. It was his Vampire costume. It was purple, like his coat, only it looked more like a dress. There was fur around the neck and bottom, and silver buttons lined the side. On the back, two giant red wings spread out; giving the appearance he was really a vampire.

A hat with bat wings on the side came with it too. Pants that were the same color as the rest of the costume came with it too. High heeled black shoes that looked like they were exactly 90 degrees up accompanied the outfit too. The only problem with the costume was that he wouldn't look like the vampires that star in that _Twilight_ movie for desperate girls and really disturbing lonely mothers (aka my mom's friends) in it.

"I didn't say that." Alois said, putting the vampire hat on. "What I was starting to say was that for the first hour I need you to stay in your room. I have important company coming, and I just need you to not be there. Its fancy noble business anyway, you'd be bored."

"That's fine. Whatever you say, Master." I guess he didn't want me to see him dressed as a girl and flirt with Ciel. It would ruin his already non-existent pride.

"Thanks."Alois said happily as he put his costume back in his closet. "One more thing. Tomorrow, you and I are going dress shopping."

I don't remember this in the show. "What?"

"For you I mean." He said, clearing what he had just said. "My maid can't be presentable to the public with no proper ball attire. So you and me are going to town and finding a ball gown for you. My servants affect other noble's idea about me, and if they look bad, then they'll think badly of me."

Great, dresses. "Um, okay. But just saying, I won't look good in those poofy things."

"Well, I know someone who can turn even _you_-" he gestured at the all of me, smirking his signature smile, "-into a goddess! All you have to serve drinks and smile. I'll be walking around too, socializing." Alois stared at me, squinting. "One last thing. You will NOT I repeat, NOT talk to Ciel Phantomhive."

"Why? He's the maker of Funtom Toys and Candy right? What's so bad about him?"

Alois recalled like I'd just said something repulsive to him. "_What's so bad about him?_ Ciel is one of my main enemies of the business world. I only invited him so he could get a false sense of security."

Or you wanted to capture him so that that stupid Claude would love you. Open your eyes Alois; I can love you much more than Claude.

"Oh. Okay, I'll try to stay away from him." I better tell Maddie that I'm not allowed to talk to Ciel and tell him "hi" for her. Or I could just say I couldn't…yeah, that's better. Maybe she won't hurt me if I say that.

"Thanks!" he said, and walked over to me, about to hug me. However, it seemed like he decided against it last second.

"You're welcome I guess. But I have one question." Other than what _exactly _Alois's company sold. I would ask him that later.

Alois and stared down at me. (I still can't get over his height. He's bigger than my mother and probably my father.) He titled his head. "What? About the job or something? I will tell you more tomorrow, while we out searching for your dress."

"No. I was actually just wondering if I could get a bath. I feel filthy."


	9. How To Get Maid-Zoned

"Nichole, can you help me with the dishes? I need help carrying so many for the party tomorrow."

"Sure Hannah." I said, turning to her. My maid dress (it looked just like Hannah's) spun as I turned to help the demon woman. My hair was in a neat French braid Hannah made for me when I had awoken almost four hours ago, at day break. I took some filthy dishes from her and walked behind her to the kitchen.

Apparently after working for Alois for two days, you get an official Trancy Maid dress. It was cool to wear, except for the fact I _had _to wear a corset in order to fit into the waist. I think Alois made that part of the dress for his own enjoyment of watching me walk around in pain. I would totally do that to my servants too, so I shouldn't be talking.

"Thank you. You know, I've never seen Alois accept another maid like you into our little ragtag family." Hannah said, putting the plates down on the counter.

I copied her and placed the plates next to the ones she had. "I was surprised too. By the way, could you help me with my hair thingy?" I pointed at the bonnet hair ribbon thing Alois made Hannah and I wear. "It's digging into my scalp."

Hannah walked over to me and helped me fix it. "I know you know what we are. What Claude and I and the triplets are."

"Demons. I know."

My voice must've been edgy because Hannah smiled and chuckled at me. "I won't hurt you. Luka lives inside of me. I know you know who he is too. Is there anything you don't know about us Trancys?"

I really hope she doesn't show me her third eye, it's only 10:30am and I don't feel like throwing up my breakfast of oatmeal and milk. "I don't know. I do research."

"Nichole, I love Alois too. Don't hide it. He needs you more than he realizes. Also," she whispered the last part, as if she was scared someone would hear us maids gossiping, like we were on _Downtown Abby_. "Please don't hate Claude. I know you're angry at him for what he's done to Alois, but he's just trying to get by. A life of a demon is long and hard. Please don't hate him."

"I'm sorry, Hannah." I said as she finished fixing my hair, "I just can't feel sorry for Claude. I know you like him, but just as I don't get Ciel's fangirls, I don't get your love for that butler."

Hannah stepped away from me and nodded. "I understand. Just please don't be mean to him."

I'd stop being mean to him once he stops threatening to kill me.

"HEY YOU TWO!"

Hannah and I jumped at least five feet in the air as Alois laughed his girly head off. As soon as I took a second to breathe and make sure my heart was still beating, I walked over to him and gave him the I-am-going-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep stare. Alois, who was still laughing, wiped his tears of joy away as he talked to me.

"HAHAHA! You should have seen your faces! Hannah was like "EK!" and you were like "AHH!"" he said, having to lean onto the doorway to keep himself from literally ROTFLing.

It's always nice to know that the boy you're trying save loves seeing you being afraid and being embarrassed.

Hannah sighed, "Young Master, please ju-"

But before she could finish, Alois had a bipolar attack and kicked her in the crotch. I stood there, wide eyed. Alois was known for being brutal to his servants. He blamed it on his past, and said he was giving others a taste of their own medicine. I blamed it on his brain and his mental problems.

Hannah fell to the ground, were she stayed motionless. Her face screamed pain, but she kept quiet and didn't even show that she was in pain. Tears welled up in her visible eye. I felt bad for her.

"What did I say, Hannah? Don't question me! I hate when maids gossip. I can't stand not knowing what others are thinking and I don't know about it." All of Alois's happiness from a moment before had disappeared. He turned to me, squinting his eyes. "And you,"

He stalked towards me, making me back up until I hit the blue kitchen wall behind me. "Yes, Master Alois?" I could tell my voice was shaky and I felt sweat begin to form on my forehead.

"You keep up whatever you do around here. We have a dance lesson in five minutes. After, we go shopping." He shoved his face into mine, so I could only stare at his eyes. Instead of clear skies, I saw a fiery rage in them. I never saw something so beautiful and pure be so evil and dark at the same time. "Don't disobey me, or you'll end up like Hannah over there, groveling in filth. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Understood what?"

"Understood, Master Alois."

Alois got out of my face, and I stared at the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hannah lift her head slightly. She looked at me with a sorrowful look.

"Good girl. I'll get ready for the lesson. I suggest you prepare too. And if you have anything on your mind, tell me first. Not Claude, not Hannah. Me." And with that, Alois left, leaving me in shock and Hannah on the ground.

"Nichole, please don't be afraid of Alois. He means well but-"

"Hannah, stop." I said, helping her up from the white tile ground. "I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid that he doesn't realize that he doesn't need Claude's love."

Hannah stood up and smiled at me. "Thank you."

"No, don't thank me. You aren't a regular demon Hannah. You have emotions."

"Luka gave me emotions." She said, looking at the ground. "Nichole, please, I beg you please, love Alois with all your heart. Teach him how to love someone back. I've already tried, and he won't accept me. But you…you must realize that Alois hardly ever opens up to people like he did to you." She placed her hand on my shoulder, and wiped her tears away. "Please, make Alois happy again. Take him away and save his soul from my dear Claude.

"Why do you think I came here to do? I promise Hannah, I will save Alois from your gothic boyfriend." I looked at the ground, "But what you said two days ago…"

…..Two Hours and Five Minutes Later…..….

A bad smelling, sweaty, and a worn out Alois sat down on the Living Room (I'm pretty sure it's the living room, or the parlor, I'm not quite sure…) couch, breathing heavily.

"Come on! I'm the one who can barely breathe in this stupid corset! You still haven't perfected your technique that I've gone over a lot!"

Alois wiped the sweat from his brow and stared at me, "Hey, I tried, okay?"

He removed his purple jacket, which made me nearly vomit. He _really _needed deodorant. Alois's smell was worse than the boys at my school after the Mile Run in June.

"Well you improved, to say the least." I said, covering my nose, "Just work on your spin and when you dip me, don't drop me. That hurt."

"Sorry." Alois said, relaxing on the red velvet couch and raising his arms (which only made that awful smell worse). "I think I did pretty good for my second day…oh, I smell don't I?"

"Badly, I may add, Master. Your sweat stains go from your armpits down to your side. It's rather unbecoming and STINKS!"

I stepped back from him, not wanting to breathe in anymore. I had just gotten a nice warm bath yesterday, and I was determined to, at least, last one day in this dirty place without wishing for a bath.

"I'll make Claude run a bath for myself. Anyway, I had a thought-."

Oh crap, he has a thought. Everyone duck in cover and hope he isn't coming for your eyes!

"-I want us, at the costume ball, to perform a Tango dance! Ole! Just to show everyone I invited that I can dance, and with a lowly American maid. That's you. Wouldn't that be fun?!"

NO! "Master Alois, please rethink this. You've only just begun learning, and to perform in front of all those people! What if we mess up in front of everyone!?"

"We'll be fine. Trust me." Alois said, checking his nails.

Why would Alois want to dance in front of everyone! I was new with this too, and the whole thing just didn't add up...unless…

"You want to show off you can dance to a girl you invited, don't you?" I said, smirking. I'm a girl; I know how this stuff works out.

My idea seemed to be right, seeing how quickly Alois's face got beet red.

"WHAT?! Who told you that!? Was it Hannah? I'll make sure to whip her…"

Okay, that went a bit too far. "Whoa, Master Alois. Don't hurt Hannah! I figured it out myself. All girls aren't as dumb as you think." I sat down on the couch facing opposite to him, and smiled, "Who is she? Is she pretty? Oh, I feel like I'm talking to friends from America!"

Alois, who seemed pretty surprised that I had figured out his secret crush, scowled. "Her name is Elizabeth Middleford. I fell for her the second I saw her. But there's one problem. I, being kidnapped at birth, was never given a future wife, like I should've been. But I'm sure you know that."

This time my cheeks turned red. "Yes, I know that. But continue please."

Alois leaned on the couch arm, not looking at me. "Well, her hand was promised to that stupid Ciel."

"Is that why you hate him?"

"No, I have many other reasons to hate him. As I was saying, we could never be together. Fate seems to hate me, doesn't it? Do you know anything about Elizabeth Middleford, Nichole?"

Well, she was an annoying girl my age with gravity-defying blonde hair and giant green eyes. Her favorite color was pink, and she refused to wear anything other than things she labeled as 'cute'. Blah. Girls like her made me want to throw up. She'd never feel the feelings I felt for Alois. However, he had made his feeling towards me clear.

I had totally been friend-zoned. No, worse. Maid-zoned.

"What I know about her is that she only likes Earl Phantomhive. I doubt that showing off will make her fall for you." I said, sighing, "Besides, even if you got her to like you, it would never work out. You'll find some noble girl that will love you."

"Don't say love. I hate that word. It means nothing but suffering to me." Alois commanded me, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, like he was going to scream.

I quickly put my hands over my ears as Alois shouted bloody murder to Claude, "CLAUDE! RUN A WARM BATH FOR ME! I'M SWEATY! NOW!"

Immediately, I heard the water pipes creak from inside of the mansion walls. Claude may be evil, but you must admit, he was a pretty good butler.

Alois cleared his throat then talked normally again. "After I clean myself up, Claude will escort us to town. I nearly forgot to tell you, Juniper is back. Claude went to find her late last night, and found her in someone's yard eating their grass. She had a few minor cuts, but she's fine now."

I don't think Alois realized how much I was afraid that horse had died. She was so perfect! "That's great to hear, Master Alois."

Claude then entered the room, wiping his glasses. "Master, your bath is ready." He caught sight of me and frowned. "Still talking with your new maid I see? In all honesty, I think you two spend too much time together."

"No one could ever replace you, my dear Claude." Alois said, walking up to Claude and poking the butler's stomach. "Now carry me up to the bath."

With one mighty scoop, Claude picked up the boy (who must've been 130 pounds) with one hand and held him. Alois smirked and grabbed Claude's bow thing around his neck for support. I'm surprised that it didn't choke the butler.

"We'll be back in a bit. Until then, just clean with Hannah. No more gossiping." Alois said, smiling as Claude carried him out of the room.

"I won't." I murmured, looking at the ground. But I had other plans. And no, they didn't include cleaning.


	10. An Outing

As soon as I thought it was enough time for Alois to get out of his sweaty attire and into the water, I silently, with amazing ninja-like skills, starting going upstairs to the room where Claude and Alois were.

"If I may, can I ask what you are doing?"

I twirled around, seeing Hannah slowly following me. She was limping, and with every step she needed support from the wall.

"Hannah, here let me help you." I skipped to her, and held my hand out for her to take.

"No, I'm fine. Demons can heal fast." She said, rejecting my offer.

Yeah, that's totally why your eye still needs to be covered with a bandage.

"Alright, whatever you say." I said, stepping back a bit. "I was just going to see if I could eavesdrop on Alois and your boyfriend Claude...I'm not a pervert or anything!" I said the last part fast, fearing that I sounded like one.

Hannah chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry, I know you aren't. I wanted to come with you. Claude may have a plan up his sleeve, and I need to make sure Young Master is safe."

"You mean you _knew_ my plan?" I asked, a bit dumbfounded. There went my turn at being Link.

"Yes. We demons have our ways. Now please, let's go before it's too late." Hannah began to walk more steadily, as if Luka was behind her, pushing her to continue moving through the pain.

I followed her, going at her slow pace. Hannah, Luka and I seemed like the only people around here who actually cared about Alois. Sebastian and Claude acted like the poor boy was nothing more than a lamb being raised for meat. Alois has feelings too. Most of them included hatred, loneliness, and sadness, but he still deserved to be treated like, oh I don't know, A HUMAN BEING!

Hannah stopped at a room after we walked down the hall for a while. A sign that read "Do Not Disturb" was on it. Alois had made his own little touch to the sign so that under it said "Or you die." in his hand writing. Pleasant.

Hannah got on her knees and pressed her ear against the door, listening. I did the same, sitting behind her.

"These two are always plotting here." She whispered to me, "I often eavesdrop to hear their next plan."

I nodded and pressed my head on the wooden door and strained my ears, trying to listen to the two talking.

"Claude, do you need me to dunk my head under again? I think I have enough soap in my head to last me a year." Alois said, with a bored sounding voice.

"One moment, Master. Also, I think you shouldn't go out to town with that maid. She will learn our secrets if you don't kill her soon. Plus, you have paper work to sign." Claude replied, his voice sounding as bored as his master's.

Alois must've moved, for the water made a SHSHSHSH sound. "I don't give a [CENSORED] about the papers. And I don't want her to be killed yet. She's…..different."

I'm different….I have no idea how I should take that.

"Even still," Claude continued, "You are spending too much time with her. What about your plans for the murder of Sebastian Michaelis? Have you even thought of your revenge lately? Also, you can dunk your head under now."

I heard a splash as Alois put his head under the water. Claude was obviously unhappy with me; for I was a distraction from his evil plan. The more happiness and love Alois had in his heart, the more unappetizing he became for demons. Not like Claude wanted to eat Alois anyway.

With another splash, Alois came up from the water coughing. After a few seconds, he started talking again. "Claude, this _girl_ is not distracting me from my mission. But…" he paused, which made my heart skip a beat as I waited, "I do feel weird when she looks at me. Why? Why Claude? Am I sick?"

"No, Master, you don't seem sick. I fear you are beginning to feel emotions again. And I believe that this emotion you feel is…"

Claude whispered the last part. Even as I strained my ears, I couldn't hear what he said. Whatever he said, however, upset Alois.

"WHAT?!" I heard Alois slap Claude hard as he yelled. It nearly gave me a mini heart attack. "Why would you think THAT!? I have NO room for THAT emotion! My black heart shall never feel _that_ again!"

Me and Hannah turned to each other and silently moved away from the door. We didn't need to hear anymore. Once we were far away from the room, I turned to her.

"Hannah, what did Alois mean?! I mean, it sounded, as weird as it is, that Claude thinks that, and you'll think I'm crazy, but-"

"He thinks that Alois is starting to like you?" the demon-girl interrupted, her face sullen. "He believes that Alois is beginning to feel loved again."

I stared at her, with my eyes wide. "Wow, that's exactly what I was thinking. We are scary together."

"Nichole, this is serious. You need to keep your guard up near Claude. He hates you." Hannah continued her voice stern. "Be careful."

I took my pocket knife out of my pocket and stared at it. "I am trying Hannah….do you really think that Alois is developing feelings for me though?"

"It's hard to tell, seeing how he acted towards Claude, but yes. I think so." She paused and smiled, "Luka is happy. He says he likes you and thinks Alois should too."

I smiled back "Tell him thank you for me." I put my knife away and turned to Hannah again, "I better get ready for the outing."

"Keep Alois safe and make sure Claude doesn't go behind you. He is known for stabbing people in the back." Hannah said as I started to leave to my room.

"I will." I said back, shuttering. What next in this crazy, slightly tiring adventure?

….

I rested my head on my hands, looking out the carriage window. London looked beautiful, with leaves red, brown, and other pretty colors. In the distance, I saw the town we were heading to.

"Hey, Nichole," Alois interrupted my thoughts. He was sitting across from me, looking out the window like me. "How old are you again?"

"13, Master Alois."

He nodded, as if he knew all along. "Where are your parents, anyway? Are they dead?"

I hadn't expected him to ask that. "My mother and father? Well, um…"

"They don't know you're here, do they?"

I looked abruptly at him, shocked that he'd say that. Today he had a brown vest on, (along with his usual attire) and a black top hat with red roses on it. His hair was still slightly damp from his bath, and his cowlick was constantly going straight down onto his nose.

"…So you've figured it out, Master Alois?" It was half true though. By now, my parents will have noticed that Cate was just impersonating me, and that I was gone.

Alois smirked, fixing his hair so it didn't keep going in his face. "Yes. But if I may ask, how did a young girl like you get from America to London? Your parents must be worried."

"I merely snuck out one night to a storage boat and sailed to London as a stowaway. I had heard about the Trancys, or should I say, the 'queen's spiders', in America, so I decided that place was by best bet to go to. And I was right; for now I have a job as a maid to a nice boy." I didn't mention the part about my parents being worried. It didn't matter.

Chuckling and apparently happy I had said he was nice, Alois leaned towards me. "I knew you were different. I like different. You must've been very brave to do that. And just saying, it surprises me that you came to me first. Why not a soup kitchen? And why did you leave in the first place? Tired of the American boys?"

Thankfully before I could think of something to say, our carriage stopped, and Claude opened the door to reveal a busy town. I stopped and stared at how many people were there.

Alois poked me as he exited, making me turn back to maid mode and followed him out.

"Alright, "he said, "The store we are going to is called 'Mary's Dresses' and other crap I could care less about. Because I'm your master, Nichole, I shall pick your dress out."

I nodded as Claude, Alois, and I started off on our shopping adventure. Keeping behind Alois and Claude, I looked at the women around me. They all looked so perfect, with their small waists and happy completions. All in form fitting dresses accompanied by a man. I held in my urge to scowl at them and instead crossed my arms and looked at Alois's back.

"Your highness, today you can spend only-"

"Claude, I will spend as much money as I want. I'm the master, remember? Don't make me punish you…" They way Alois said that creeped me out, yet made me almost laugh.

"Master, please, don't spend your pounds on a dress you won't even wear. As I said before," Claude turned his head to me, staring into my soul, "I don't like you two spending too much time together."

Alois, who wasn't very happy with Claude saying that, clenched his fist as we continued to walk. "Claude, as _I_ said before, I have no emotions anymore. Stop thinking and just do whatever I say! Alright?"

If I could, I would've shrunken down until I was the size of a penny. It was obvious that Alois thought of me as more than his maid. Whether I was his friend or more, I didn't know. But what I did know was that Alois cared about me, and was trying to let me into his small little world.

After a long silence between the three of us, we finally found the shop Alois had been looking for.

"Now Claude, we will get Nichole a woman to help her try the dresses on while you and I pick them out." Alois smiled at me, and led me into the store.

"Okay, Master Alois. You're the boss. Whatever you think is the best."


	11. The Other Butler

"STOP IT, YOUR GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Malady, please, it's just your corset! It's not even that tight!"

"Well, it _seems_ like I'll die in this thing! I can't breathe!" I gasped for breath; the stupid corset was seriously hurting me. No wonder Ciel acted like he did in episode 4.

I had already tried on more than ten dresses that Alois had picked out for me. Some were more appropriate than others, but all of them had a commonalty. All of them were blue. Like blue bells.

Please, just one more tie, malady. You do want to get that boy's attention?" My helper girl said, loosening my cursed corset thing. She must've been twenty or so, for her completion was full of youth.

"Trust me, Master Alois isn't interested. How many more dresses?"

A shout that belonged to my master sounded from behind the door of the changing room. "Hey Nichole! Stop shouting, it sounds like you're doing something other than putting a corset on! Anyway, I have one last one for you to try on! Can I come in?"

I didn't care at this point. "Sure Master. Whatever will make this finish quicker."

Alois skipped in, holding a magnificent dress that even I liked. It was dark blue, like Ciel's hair, with black frilly things on the edges. It was a sleeveless gown with a sweet heart neckline (I watch way too much _I Found the Gown) _and two giant bows on it. One on the waist, and another on the black straps that held it up. For once, a dress in this era actually looked pretty.

"Don't you think this one is wonderful?! I love it! I bet it'll make even _you_ look pretty!" Alois said, handing my helper the dress.

Sometimes he really needs to keep his feelings to himself. "Alright, I'll try it. But in all honesty, I think it's too-"

Alois put his hand over my mouth, making me quiet, "Just do it. I'll be waiting outside." And with that, he left.

I sighed and turned to face my helper. "Let's get this over with."

After a few minutes of fixing the dress onto me, my maid (she's the maid of a maid…haha) took a step back and put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, my! You look amazing in this! That Earl will definitely fall for you when he sees you in this!"

"Yeah, sure. Let's show him so we can go home." I said, carefully stepping out of the room. I always got bored shopping.

Alois, who was busy talking to Claude, didn't see me come out until I had to legit had to yell "HEY!" His normally bored eyes with bags around them grew giant as he saw me. I swear, in his pretty gray/blue eyes, sparkles formed.

I held my hands together and tilted my head, "Is this good Master Alois? I don't have a mirror so I can't tell."

After staring at me for an annoyingly long amount of time, he finally blinked and said, "Nichole, there is a mirror over here. Come with me…come on!"

I followed him to the corner of the shop, were a big mirror was. Once in front of it, I looked at myself. I didn't look like Cinderella. Why was everyone staring at me like I was?

"That is your dress! It was MADE for you!" Alois said, jumping up and down happily. "I'll buy it for you! I might even try it on myself…"

Okay, that was kinda disturbing… "Alois, why do you think it looks perfect on me? Really, it just looks like the third one and it doesn't make me look like you said it would."

Alois gasped and started playing with his cheek in that way he always does, "Yes it does! It's true you look like a train wreck with your hair and your teeth and face and-"

"Okay, I get it! I'm not a goddess!" I said, feeling hurt.

"You aren't, but that dress takes the attention off of you and onto it! Trust me, at the party, all you do is follow me around and get me stuff and answer questions. It'll be easy, especially in a dress like that!"

After Alois paid for the dress (it was a lot of money, but he didn't seem to care), we started off back to the carriage. Claude seemed to be in a rush, for whenever Alois saw something interesting (which was a lot of things); he quickly pushed and urged the boy on.

Today was winder then yesterday, and people around us were bundled up. The woman in shawls and the men in long coats. I had nothing other than my maid dress. A gust of wind suddenly struck us, making Alois's hat go flying.

"My hat! Claude get it!"

With the speed of a demon, Claude jumped into the air and grabbed Alois's hat. A single rose fell off of it, but Claude didn't seem to really care much about it.

I, however, did. Running as fast as I could in my corset and form fitting dress, I went after the red rose as it blew onto the ground and started skittering away. Alois called after me, but I didn't listen to what he had to say.

Finally the pretty rose came to stop at someone's feet. Not bothering to see who it was, I quickly bent down to get the rose. Once I was up, I gave an awkward bow to the man, not looking at his face.

"I'm so sorry for my behavior, for my master's rose floated away with the wind, and I needed to return it. Please forgive me."

"Oh course, my dear. It wasn't your fault that the wind blew."

I froze, half in fear, and half in shock. That voice. It was…

"Please, face me, my dear."

I looked up with shaking hands as I came to face Sebastian Michaels. He smiled and looked at me in the eye. His red/orange eyes were full of warmth and calmness. However, once he saw the fear in my frown and my wide eyes, the original Black Butler's smile left his face.

"My dear, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a demon…" Sebastian looked at the top of my head and smiled that stalker smile again. "Oh, I see. A Trancy maid. I can tell by your hair piece. Please relax. I won't hurt you." Sebastian smiled a nice smile and continued "I am Earl Phantomhive's butler. Please to meet you."

I couldn't believe it. This was the real Black Butler. I didn't know whether to take meeting him as an honor or a sin. "I-I'm sorry! Master Alois just hates the Phantomhives so much, I was afraid that he'd slap me if I talked to Earl Phantomhive's butler."

"If he's going to punish you for something like that, why do you work for him? Getting back to the matter, it is fine, malady. Tell your master to expect us at his costume ball tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be happy to know my Master shall be there. Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to him." And with that, the raven demon walked away from me, leaving me to stand there by myself.

"NICHOLE!" I slowly spun around to see Alois running towards me, occasionally tripping over his high heeled boots. "HEY NICHOLE!"

I slowly walked to him and played with the rose in my hand. I had just met Sebastian, the real _kuroshitsuji_. I was still slightly shaking when I reached Alois.

"Nichole, I saw you talking to that man? Who is he? I didn't really get to see his face that well." Alois asked, taking his rose from my hands.

"I didn't get his name Master. He seemed nice though, whoever he is."

Believing my lie, he nodded, and put that troublesome rose back with the others on his hat. "Okay. Anyway, I'm ready to go! You Claude, Hannah, and the triplets need to prepare for the ball tomorrow."

"Yes, whatever you say, Master. I'm ready to go back to manor." I said, smiling at him. I had just met Sebby-chan…good lord.

"Stop zoning out! It's annoying when you do! Let's go!" And with that, Alois did something I'd never ever think he'd never EVER do. He took my hand, and led me along with him. Never, ever, had Alois done that with anyone except Luka. Never had he held anyone's hand without dancing with them or torturing them by…never mind.

Claude was as surprised at me, actually showing emotion as he looked at Alois and back at me. His worst fears were becoming reality.

Alois was feeling emotions towards me. He was happy near me. He was truly happy with someone he trusted.

Disbanding my thoughts, Alois turned back to me smiling and giving a little jump. "Come on! Stop dawdling you two, and let's go!" He then turned to Claude and, being bipolar, frowned. "You be happy too Claude. Smile."

Refusing, Claude stalked off, heading to the carriage at a fast pace. Spiders must really not like being happy.

"That *% #^& Claude. He needs to learn to be happier..." Turning back to me, Alois went into happy-rainbow-sunshine mode again. "Let's go meet up with him!"

Alois started, with my hand still in his, skipping down to the carriage. All the while smiling and laughing. I swear to God, there were sparkles all around us. That or it was beginning to snow.

Now things were serious. Claude was NOT happy with me, and was planning to destroy me as soon as possible. Alois was beginning to feel like he mattered in the world once more.

I've never been so afraid and so happy at the same time.


	12. How Sword Fighting Got Out of Hand

Once we had gotten home, Claude went upstairs to put my new dress in my closet. Alois threw his hat on the ground and turned to me. He and I had held hands the whole carriage ride back, and I'm pretty sure my face had been red the entire time.

"Nichole," he said turning to me, "would you go water the garden outside please? My roses are wilting, and I hate seeing them looking sad."

I nodded. "Of course." Then I hurried out, a bit troubled.

Alois had said 'would you' and 'please' like he was giving me a choice in watering the flowers instead of being ordered to. It was unusual.

I got a watering can and filled it with water from the kitchen sink. I started heading out when I heard Alois screaming at the tops of his lungs at Hannah. I kept going after a while though. It was mostly curses and junk.

Well it was clear Alois liked me better than her. But if he knew she was a living incarnation of his brother, I bet he'd think of her way before the American girl he picked off the street.

I headed out and made my way to the garden. It was truly pretty. Roses, statues, and fountains were everywhere. Green vines made their way up the columns, giving the place an old rustic feel.

Making my way, I found the withered roses and began restoring life to them. I felt like some mage person as I did. I mean, I felt like Lady Cailstia healing the plants…I have no life…

Suddenly, gun shots rang out. I turned quickly, trying to find out where they were coming from. But before I could, I saw Alois running to me.

"Nichole!" His purple coat flew behind him like Superman. I heard worry in his voice too. "Nichole! They're here! We have to hide!"

"W-What?" I asked, as he finally got to me. "Who?!"

Alois was panting and he wiped some sweat off his forehead. "No time to tell. Just come with me!"

I did as he said, dropping the watering can and running behind him into the manor. We kept running until we went into the basement. I closed the door behind me and joined Alois at the bottom.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" I asked, panting from running.

Alois leaned against the gray wall, his one foot resting on the wall. "Bad guys." He replied, "They always come around here. They have grudges against nobles like me."

So Alois had Ciel's problem too. Weird. "Well what about everyone else? Hannah and Claude?"

Alois moved his hair out of his eyes and said, "They fight them off, of course."

I knew that. I just acted like I didn't. "Well what about me? Why can't I?"

At that, Alois laughed, "You? What are you gonna do? Dance them to death?" He looked away from me and smirked, "Unless you can hide guns between your breasts or have knifes up your sleeves, you wouldn't make it."

So I'd have to be some assassin or something. "Well, that counts me out….I wish I could fight though."

With the last part, Alois looked me over and finally said, "Well, I can handle a sword…and I'm pretty sure there are a few down here."

My eyes brightened at that. "R-really?! Thank you!"

Making a PPTTFF noise with his tongue, he ran off deeper into the basement to find some swords.

I stood there, looking after him. Alois wasn't perfect, but he doing his best with all his issues. I wonder what he'd be like if he hadn't grown up like he did…maybe he would be less sadistic and happier…

Alois soon came back, two swords in his hands. One was slightly smaller, but the other was rustier. "Here," He said as he handed me the smaller one.

It felt kinda awkward in my hands, but I guess I'd get used to it.

Alois took his purple jacket off and laid it on the floor next to him. "Alright, it's important for you to know that with a sword, you can never attack wildly. If you do, you'll die a painful bloody death."

Nice. "Okay…so what do I do?"

"Live." And with that, Alois ran at me, his sword pointing right at my heart.

Once my brain figured out what the heck was happening, I sidestepped and gave a little scream. He could've killed me!

"Fight back!" He yelled and swung at me again. "You'll never learn if you hold back!"

I didn't want to hurt him though! It was dangerous! I ducked at his next blow and did the only thing I could think of at the time. Kick him in the crotch.

"OOW!" Alois yelled, stumbling back, "N-nice tactic, but use your bloody sword!"

With that, he started back at me. I, panicking, raised my arm with my sword and blocked his sword slicing my head open.

"Good girl." He smirked, "Your instincts help…"

All at once, he pushed me over and the sword went flying from my hands. I quickly clambered up to get it, sweating. This was no longer training. This was war.

I finally reached my sword and turned to face him, screaming. At that exact moment, many things happened. The first is that both our mouths were open in screams. The second was that I tripped over my skirt hem, falling forward.

For a few seconds everything blurred. Then I felt Alois holding me, keeping me from falling forward. My sword was gone from my hands. Well, duh, of course it was. Except what…what were my lips touching…? And what was…HOLY-

Quickly I jumped back, holding my mouth. ALOIS AND I HAD (accidently) KISSED! I felt my entire face red, and my body shaking.

Alois's face was red too, but I couldn't tell if it was sweat or something else. His eyes were wide and staring at me. What was the punishment of kissing your master? Knowing Alois, I'd not get through the night without getting hurt.

Alois was about to say something when Claude walked in, holding bloodstained knives. "Your Highness, the threat is gone. They were a group of assassins hired by..." Claude gave Alois a look then stared right through me, with icy eyes.

I felt faint. First I have my first kiss with Alois Trancy, and then Claude comes in and is ready to murder me.

"Nichole," Alois said, still with a hint of doubt in his voice, "G-go back to your room for now…we're done with swords." Then he picked up his jacket from the ground and raced to Claude.

Giving a final stare at me, Claude led Alois away, leaving me alone.

W-hat had just happened?! Seriously. I felt VERY happy, but at the same time, scared out of my wits. I needed to breathe….no, I needed to think.

So I slowly stalked back upstairs to my room. At least now, maybe Alois had feelings for me too…no…..yeah, you're probably right, random reader. And I broke the fourth wall too….yeah, I need REALLY to clear my head...


	13. What Happens When A Trancy Spider Dies

After Alois had been fed dinner, I went back to my room and slumped onto my bed. I was tempted to just remove my maid dress and put my nightdress on, but Alois could call me to do something or other and I needed to keep presentable.

Wait, hadn't I put my phone next to my bed? I quickly searched to find it under the covers for some reason. Pushing the power button, my jaw dropped. 15 MISSED CALLS!?

The first two were from Maddie's phone, but the others were from my mom and dad. My friends had apparently not done a great job at explaining were I was and why.

Gathering my courage, I dialed my Mom's Face time. She answered in less than five seconds.

"NICHOLE WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU DON'T COME UP ON OUR FAMILY APP AND THE POILCE ARE SEARCHING FOR YOU! YOUR FRIENDS MADE UP A FAKE STORY ABOUT YOU TRAVELING IN TIME AND-"

"Mom, be quiet. Alois or Claude will hear you. Please stop screaming and crying. They were telling the truth." I sighed, covering my speaker so my mother's screams didn't make that loud of a noise.

"NICHOLE I-I-…." It almost seemed like she didn't know what to say, "This isn't happening. You can't really be in London rescuing that boy that looks like a girl and facing danger! You're thirteen! COME HOME NOW!"

"Mom, I can't. You know how I told you about Alois's past and you nearly cried. I have to save him. I'm _really_ in London, 1890, and I really am fine."

"No…that's impossible. Alois Trancy is a FICTIONAL character from that show you watch! That machine in the basement Cate refuses to get away from is nothing! You aren't in the past…you can't be. And not with A DEMON!" She was in tears, and I could hear my friends in the background, screaming their heads off about how I was telling the truth.

"Stop yelling. Seriously, Alois will be skeptical and come in here. Or Claude, and that's not good. Mom, I really am in the Trancy manor working as a maid. It's all true. Please believe me. I'll even show you Alois or Hannah, the other maid, if you want! It might blow my cover, but if it appeases you-"

"Yes. If you really are in this place, as you say, show me that blonde boy Aloisish. I won't believe until you do. I'm either dreaming or worse."

I jumped off my bed and started out the door. "Be quiet now. I'm off to find Alois. I'm hiding my phone in my pocket now, and don't make a _sound_ until I tell you to. If he calls you anything, just go with it." Without waiting for her to reply, I put my phone into the pocket on my maid dress and scurried off.

Alois would be in his room by now, either drinking from his secret stash of wine (I found it when I was cleaning his room) or trying on clothes. As I headed up the stairs to his room on the east side of the mansion, I pondered. What would I tell him? That I came from the future and was rescuing him from his best friend who was secretly planning to kill him in two days? Nah.

As I neared his room, I heard a noise that sounded like something being thrown against the wall. Listening, I heard Alois's voice shouting from his room.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DON'T YOU LIVE!?"

Nervously, I tapped on his door a few times. After he didn't answer, I called to him. "Alois….you okay?"

Silence.

"Master, are you okay?"

..."Come in."

I slowly walked into his room, surprised at the lack of light. It was only six o'clock. Why was it so dark?

Alois sat on the edge of his pink colored bed, his hands holding something that I couldn't quite make out. His body was as still as a statue. Looking over my shoulder, a golden cage that must've made that awful noise was in pieces near the wall.

"Life isn't fair, is it Nichole, especially when it comes to me?" He said, his voice quivering, making him sound crazy yet happy at the same time.

"I guess it is. Why? What happened?" I said as I approached him slowly, afraid that he'd lunge at me, trying to hurt me out of his insane rage.

Alois laughed as if I'd told him a funny joke. "Death happened, that's what! My spider died while we were away! Isn't that just _great?_"

He stared at me with a completely insane look in his eyes. They were wide, and Alois had a sadistic smile upon his face. In his hands he revealed a dead tarantula, its legs coiled beneath it.

More afraid than sorry for him, I refused to move any closer to him as I talked. "Master Alois…it'll be okay. Your spider is in Heaven now, right? Isn't that good?"

"No." Alois said, raising his cupped hands to his mouth and apparently whispering loudly to the spider's corpse. "I'm sorry I caused you pain, my dear spider. Come back from the depths of Hell where you are and take your revenge on me." And with that, he kissed the dead insect.

Its official, the kid had lost his marbles. "Calm down. Everything dies. It was your spider's time, I guess. And why would your spider be in Hell? What did it do?" Man, my MOM was listening to this conversation.

Alois lowered his hands and stared at me, his face expressionless. No tears fell from his face, but I could see them at the edge of his eyes, threatening to come out.

"You don't understand."

Gathering my courage, I sat next to him. "I do. My cat died a while ago. I loved her as much as you loved your spider. But I moved on. You will too."

Alois put his hands to his heart, and sighed. "As I said, you don't understand…none of you do."

The way he said 'none of you' confused me. Who else was he talking about? Hannah and Claude? The triplets and Ciel?

"Hey Alois, remember I have fairy friends? Well, one wants to see you. Is that okay? She's really nice."

Putting his dead pet onto his pink and green bed sheets, Alois looked at me excitedly; the craziness had instantly left his eyes at the word fairy. "Really? I want to see her!"

"Well, she is shy, so she appears in this weird box-thing called a…Fairy Finder." I pulled my phone out of my pocket, with my mom looking anxiously at me. "Her name is…Cynder."

My mom rolled her eyes, but once she saw Alois, her face froze. "Hello there…"

Alois grabbed the phone from my hands and stared at her. "Woah…you don't look like a fairy."

Thankfully, my mom decided to play along with my plan. "Well, fairies come in many different forms. As Nichole said, my name is Cynder…" She looked at me, and gave an OMG-it's-really-him-I-can't-believe-it face.

"Master, please don't intimidate her. As I said, she's very shy." I winked at my mom, who was still in shock of the whole thing.

"I won't!" Alois tapped on the touch screen, trying to touch her. "This is amazing! Nichole, are you a fairy too? If you are, I won't be freaked out!"

Because I've already met demons and Grim Reapers and other really disturbing things, "No, but only I can see them. Why? I don't really know…It's a mystery."

…..

After Alois asking lots of questions to my mom (I had to help out a lot), my mom turned back to me. "Alois, dear, can I please speak to Nichole again?

"Sure! It's dark out anyway, I best get ready for bed. Nichole, talk to your friend while I get dressed." He handed the phone to me, which I took happily.

"I'll step outside and wait for you." I said, and got up and walked out of his room. Once I was out, I faced my mom and smiled. "Believe me now?"

"Honey, I don't know what to believe at this point." She said, chuckling. "You know the police won't leave until they find you, right?"

"Well just tell them that you found me, but I don't want to come home yet. I don't know! Mom, tomorrow I have to practically host a ball in a dress that is WAY too tight for me. Plus, in two days, Ciel and Alois have that duel I made you watch and that is when I take him back with me to this time. So I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too honey. Don't get hurt! Keep your hands clean and don't catch a cold! Remember to-"

"Bye mom."

"Bye honey."

I turned my phone off as Alois opened the door with his nightgown on. He can really take those booty shorts off fast. "Nichole, can you help me with something? I need to start a fire in my fireplace. I'm holding a cremation for my spider."

"Sure. I know how to start one." I said, stepping into his room and kneeled down at his fire place. In all honesty, a boy who has mental problems and an unnerving past shouldn't have a place for fire in his room.

"Thanks. Last time I tried this, I nearly burned my entire mansion down!" He said, then laughed in his little girl way.

Well once we got to my time, the first place he was going was mental therapy. "I'm glad that I wasn't here when that happened."

After a while, I got a small fire started. Alois had put his spider in a black silky cloth and gave it to me.

"Throw it in there. I don't want to watch…" He turned around and stared at the wall silently.

"Yes, Master." I gentle threw the dead bug into the flames and watched slowly disappear. Once it was all but ashes, I turned to Alois. "It's done. You can sleep now."

Alois crossed his arms and looked at the ground, "Nichole…I hate the dark…it reminds me of my family…can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

AWWW! "Of course, my master Alois. I'll stay with you!"

Alois jumped into his bed and went under his covers like a little kid would. "Sit there. Next to me."

I did as he told me to do. He turned onto his side, so only half of his face was visible. "Hey, did you have fun today?"

Yeah, going out and nearly dying because I needed to fit into a dress and then meeting ANOTHER demon is my perfect idea of fun.

"Yes, I did. I really like the dress you picked out for me. I look forward to being your…whatever you said at the party!" I said, smiling.

Alois chuckled at that and poked his pillow. "Do you have dreams Nichole? Not just darkness, but other things."

"Sometimes." I replied. The poor boy didn't have any.

"Nichole, you're lucky." He said, changing the topic and snuggling into his covers like a little kid. "My family was killed along with my only brother and friend. Ciel and his cursed family did that. Tomorrow I want you to write a letter to your family. Tell them about me and your job. Please. That's an order."

A letter? Who'd it send it to? My house won't be build for more than 50 years. And Ciel didn't burn your village to the ground. Hannah did it because Luka wanted to make you happy Alois. When you made that wish when you were five (the one were everyone who'd been mean to you would die), Luka made it become true because he loved you.

"Sure. I think they'll like that. Thank you, Master Alois." I said, staring at him. I restated my urge to hold his hand, fearing that if I did, he'd break my hand without thinking twice.

"It's nothing. I'd give anything to have a real family again." He said, closing his eyes and starting to fall asleep.

"Well, you have Hannah and Claude and triplets. Plus, me! Now go to sleep, tomorrow is a big day for you." I said, getting up and beginning to exit.

"You…have…..no…idea….." Alois then let out a sigh and fell asleep. Oh I did, Alois. You'd be all over the place tomorrow.

I made sure he was asleep and did the unthinkable. I quickly kissed his hand and walked out. I heard him stir a little, but he stayed asleep.

As I closed his white door and started to my room, I turned to see Claude, dressed in all black attire.

"I see you took my job. Honestly, I want to kill you right here and just end this stupid story between you two. But Master said that I couldn't." Claude said, his glasses glaring so I couldn't see his golden eyes.

"He ordered you to keep me alive?!" I nearly yelled, but instead whispered, afraid Alois could hear us. "Why?"

"Because he is a human, like yourself. Weak, dumb, and worthless."

Well that was hurtful to everyone in the world. "Once you even get a whiff of Ciel's blood, you'll leave Alois on the ground to die! I hate you, and I will make sure to save Alois from your black heart."

Claude gave the slightest smile as I said that, "Thank you, I take pride in my _kuro shinnzou_. Trust me, by tomorrow, Alois will wish for me to kill you."

"What does that mean? What are you planning, _akumae?_" I said, matching up with his Japanese words (I seriously have no idea how he knows Japanese. I know he's from an anime but still). "What are you going to do?"

Claude (like a creeper) licked his lips and fixed his hair, "Something, malady. Something you won't be pleased about."


	14. Before The Party

"Is it just me, or do you feel like Cinderella, Hannah?" I asked.

She and I were on the ground of the dining room, scrubbing away on our hands and knees. A soapy sponge and a bucket of water for each of us, and a giant looming floor to clean in just two hours. Honestly, Claude could get this done in five minutes.

"I guess. I feel more like the maid I am, however." Hannah replied. She was all the way across the room, and we had to shout to talk to each other.

"Yeah, but just what we are doing is making me think of her. Anyway, what do we do after this?" I yelled back, dumping my orange sponge back into my bucket.

"Well the triplets are cooking and Claude is out with Alois getting decor. So next we have to set the tables and polish everything."

"Fun. By the way, if you and the purpled haired trio are demons too, why are you guys working at a human's pace?"

Hannah paused at my question, but soon answered. "I, unlike Claude and Sebastian am half human. Luka is my human half. Therefore, I cannot do everything a normal demon can. The triplets are really just spilt up pieces of one demon, so each has one power."

"I guess that makes sense." I said, finishing up the spot I was scrubbing. "I wish that I could have cool demon powers and be able to do stuff as fast as you guys."

"Trust me; you don't want to be a demon. We have awful lives. Anyway, I'm almost finished. After I'm done this side of the room, I have to go tend to the…entertainment." Hannah said, getting up with an unhappy sigh.

The entertainment. Alois had gotten an instrument only demons could touch that made humans do whatever the user wanted them to do. He was using it to try to make Ciel's friends turn against one another, and have them all kill each other. It was a dark evil plot, and I loved it.

"Alright. I'll be here. After I finish I'll grab the polisher and shine some stuff up." I moved up a bit, making sure to get every part of the red floor spotless.

Hannah nodded and started on her way. "Also, Nichole, Claude is very enraged at you for staying by Young Master's side before he fell asleep. He's jealous. Luka thinks that it's sweet that you like big brother. Now if you excuse me." And with that, she left.

So Luka thought I was sweet for liking Alois? Good, I'd been a bit afraid that he'd be mad at me for stealing his big bro away. But then again, Luka was dead….yeah, that doesn't add up right.

I began scrubbing again, trying to make the floor sparkle. What was my plan for tomorrow? Just say to Alois that we were going to Fairy World and then later explain that I was really from the future? I better come up with a good explanation soon.

…

Good lord, I needed a nap. I had just finished everything, and out the window I saw the carriage pull up to the house. I started back up the stairs when Alois came in, throwing his hat onto the ground and sighing.

"Ugh! Nichole! Get me some wine! I don't care what type, just as long as it's wine. I'll be in the dining room."

"Yes Master."

I headed up to his room and quickly grabbed a bottle from under his bed. It was some fancy kind from Rome, and smelled rather bad. But if Alois liked it, I guess it must've been good. Alois better not be an alcoholic though, seeing how many dang bottles were under there.

After stopping at the kitchen to pour it into a wine glass, I headed off to the dining room to give Al his drink. I don't care that he hates that nick name, I'm calling him that.

"Here, you go. I don't know what it's called, but you apparently like it enough to have the bottle nearly finished." I handed him the glass and he took it greedily.

Alois had already removed his shoes and coat, and was sitting nonchalant on the expensive couch. He looked rather annoyed at something too. "It's good."

"Is anything troubling you?" I asked, knowing something was a matter with him. I might have only known him personally for a few days, but it seemed that we had been friends since forever.

"Stop being so weird. I can never tell what people are thinking, while you can do it with ease. Nothing is wrong…" He said, and then slurped his drink up.

"Okay…whatever you say, Master. Anyway, everything is as you wanted. Pots polished, floor cleaned then waxed, the food's ready, and everything's perfect!"

Al studied his nearly empty cup and gave it back to me. "That's great. I also forgot, during the first hour of the party; when you aren't support to come down, please put earplugs in. I'll supply you with them later. It's better to just not ask why."

"Whatever you say, Master. Also," I said, looking at my reflection in Alois's glass. "I heard that you once said you'd like to explore places…maybe one day…we could go to America together…we could see my parents and have an adventure!"

He looked at me with glee in his eyes, but that happiness soon faded and he looked at the ground. "It would be fun, but I have duties here. I'm an Earl that works for the queen. If I left London…I don't know. Plus Claude would never allow me to. Besides, you're parents probably wouldn't like me coming anyway."

We'll see. "It's nothing more than a dream, Master. That is all. More wine? You have plenty."

"Sure. Surprise me." He said, leaning back in his chair. After, I want you to help Claude make the decorations. He'll tell you where I want them."

"Yes, Master Alois." Never would I say your highness. If I did, it might as well be a death sentence.

…A few hours later…..

Good lord, I was bored. The ball had begun little more than forty five minutes ago. Alois had shooed me away and made Hannah and Claude help him with his "costume". Aka, he made Hannah give him her dress and right about now he'd be leading Ciel outside with his girlish charm or just coming back here and getting dressed.

I had been holding my ears for the whole time, afraid that if I let go, even with the earplugs in, I'd fall into Hannah's spell. Because of that, I couldn't even check my phone or look at the books in my room. Now that I hated.

Sometimes I hummed; sometimes I just closed my eyes and sat there. Who knew even in the adventure of a life time, you could be bored.

"Nichole! Can I come in?"

I turned to hear Alois's voice at my door. That must mean I could take my ear plugs out. "Sure!"

Alois came in, fully dressed in his vampire attire. He must've been even taller with those black heels that looked like they hurt to walk in. They made an annoying clicking sound when he walked, and the fur around his neck looked itchy. He even painted his nails red and had fake vampire teeth in. But he did look pretty nice in it.

"What are you doing!? You aren't even dressed?!" He scolded me, giving me with an annoyed look.

"Sorry. I didn't know when I was supposed to get ready! I'll get ready now!" I said, jumping up and going to my small closet.

"You better." Alois sat on my bed, and looked at me with a smile.

I brought the beautiful dress out and turned to Alois. "Um, could you get out?"

"No."

Wow. "Well can you at least close your eyes? I don't appreciate peeping toms." I said, beginning to untie my apron around my waist.

"I guess." He said, and put his hand over his eyes. "Just be quick. I need to style your hair after."

Whatever, Phantom Dark. I quickly changed into the dress, keeping an eye on Alois the whole time. I had a bit of trouble with the bottom, but I finally got everything perfect with it after a few minutes.

"Okay, you can look now." I said, crossing my arms and staring at him.

Alois opened his eyes, and looked me over. "Perfect. Now let me make your hair less wild! Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

I sat next to him as he pulled my hair back. I hoped whatever he did wouldn't make me look stupid. "So what's it going to look like?"

"You'll see. By the way, your hair is awful and full of tangles." With that he, as disgusting as it sounds, licked his hands and started working on my hair. As much as I wanted to scream and slap him for that, I kept quiet. It would be bad to get on his angry side tonight.

After lots of hair pulling and an annoying amount of Alois spit in my hair, he finally took his hands away from my aching scalp. "Ole! It's done! And it only took about five minutes, no comb, one clip, and saliva!"

I stood up and gasped when I saw myself in the mirror next to my closet. Alois had braided my hair into a bun and had put a bluebell in the center of the bun.

"Master…thank you. Where did you hide the bluebell?" I asked, twirling around and trying to see every inch of my hair.

"In my pocket. And it's nothing. I used to play with the other servants boys hair when we got bored." He said, not very smartly. I don't think he realized I still didn't know he wasn't a real noble; yet he pretty much flat out told me. "Besides, my servants have to be amazing tonight!"

"Yes, I guess so." I said, still stunned at my appearance. I quickly grabbed the silver high heels from my closet and returned to him.

Alois held his hand out to me, and tilted his hat. "Well, you ready to make an entrance with me?"


	15. A Party To Remember

"You remember everything, correct?" Alois asked me as he made final preparations to his costume.

"Everything!" I said, standing behind him as he instructed.

Claude was at his right side, while I stood slightly behind them both. The triplets were on the left, each whispering to one another in that creepy way they do.

"Let's go." And with that, Alois opened the giant doors to the dining room. "I'm sorry for the wait everyone! But I am here!"

I followed everyone out to the busy party. Lots of people in costumes of all types were gathered around. Hannah and her broken instrument were on the ground, both looking beat and upset. I felt pity for her. She may be a demon, but she was half human and had feelings.

"I am Earl Alois Trancy! Henceforth, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Alois said happily. It was almost as if he was trying desperately to act happy.

"That was some entertainment. I'm sure you all enjoyed it! Anyway, my personal assistant, Nichole, will be helping me throughout the night answer any business questions and get you drinks…"

I stared around the room as Alois continues his speech. I soon caught sight of Sebastian and Ciel. I hate to say it, but Ciel was rather handsome. Even with his cheap pirate costume, he looked fancy and like a true noble.

"…So let's continue with that ball!" Finally. I kept getting weird looks from Sebby-chan and Ciel.

Alois looked at me through the corner of his eye and signaled for me and Claude to follow him. He instantly started to his rival. To Ciel. I followed him without talking. I felt butterflies in my stomach with the amount of people here.

"Hello, Ciel. Glad to see you once again." The way Alois said that was sinister and sincere at the same time.

"Hello Trancy." Ciel said. His voice sounded just like his English dub voice. Cold and feminine.

"I guess our butlers need to talk." Alois turned to Claude and whispered to Claude. Ciel did the same with Sebastian.

Once the two demons had left, Alois and Ciel exchanged a silent look to each other. It left me feeling awkward.

"Ciel, I'll be around if you want to talk to me." Alois licked his lips at Ciel (who looked kinda disturbed at that) and turned back to me. "Let's go Nichole."

"Yes, Master." I got one more glance at Ciel then started walking with Alois. That blue haired boy might be a bit more handsome than Alois, but never would he _ever _be better than Alois.

"Nichole, let's go. Smile!"

Alois was right. I needed to be happier. I would never be able to do this again. I should be enjoying my time with Alois.

"Yeah!" I said, smiling, "I'll go where you do. Just tell me what to do!"

…..

This was the most stressful night ever. I had to more than perfect whenever I spoke to anyone. Alois would give me a brief introduction and then the rest was up to me.

Some people asked questions that I could answer without thinking. Others decided that they wanted to kill me by asking questions like "If Alois's new shipment of wine (That was apparently what he sold) is coming in two weeks, and that costs 100 pounds each shipment and if I divide that by the amount of fuel he is using to get it here that-" GOOD LORD I'M A KID! I DON'T KNOW!

Apparently Al was a math whiz. He could answer those questions in a second and left me looking stupid. Maybe he could help me with my math homework back home. I hated math, and wasn't good at it.

After what seemed like an hour, we finally ran into Lady Elizabeth. No, she legit _ran_ into us.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" As she apologized, I had to cover my ears. Her voice sounded like a violin out of tune.

"Its fine, my lady." He said, in a flirty voice. "Have you met Nichole?"

"Hello!" She said, looking at my dress. "CUTE! I love your dress! Now, if you excuse me," Elizabeth started to walk away, but Alois stopped her before she could get that far.

"Please, I'd like to dance with you." He took his eyes off her and to me, "Nichole. Get me some wine for the lady and me. Now."

"Yes, Master." I said, scurrying away to get Alois and his crush some drinks.

I hate to say it, but I feel jealous. He treats Elizabeth like she's Megan Fox. Plus, she'd never return her feelings to him. She was a total Ciel fan girl. Plus, the two were engaged.

I arrived at the reshipment table and started pouring some random drink into a glass when I saw Ciel himself approach me.

"You are Trancy's maid, correct?" Ciel asked me, looking at me with his one visible eye.

Alois had ordered me to not talk to Ciel, but he was off with Lizzy, so he'd never know.

"Yes. You are Earl Phantomhive." I said, keeping my eyes on the job on hand and not at the blue-haired boy.

Ciel grunted like I was annoying him and nodded, "Yes. Now I must ask, how did Trancy make you work for him."

"I work for Master Alois because he  
gave me a home and food. I assure that I'm no assassin. I'm just a girl from America."

Ciel didn't believe me. "Why did he hire you? Are you a master gun slinger or something? You must have some special talent."

Well, I could kind of draw and write, but I couldn't use a sword or anything Ciel thought I could do. "No, Earl Phantomhive. Master merely hired me because I teach him how to dance. Would you like some wine?"

"I only drink tea. And I don't believe you…one way or another I'll find out who you really are." He resounded, sounding bored. And with that he started off on his way.

Well he'd be disappointed to learn I was just an ordinary girl. Oh well. Now to get back to Alois.

I started off to get back to Lizzy and Alois when I heard a gasp. Weaving through the people, I saw what made the guests gasp. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I almost dropped the wine glasses too. But who can blame me.

There was Master Alois and Lady Elizabeth. Kissing.


	16. The Most Eventful Chapter Ever

Okay, you know those light-hearted kisses your parents give to each other and the kisses that teens give each other? Let me tell you flat out, this was not one of those. Alois and Lizzy were having an I-love-you-end-of-movie-kiss.

By the looks of it, Elizabeth was trying to get away, but Alois kept his arms around her and refused to let her go. Her eyes were wide, and she had a scared look on her eyes.

I threw up a bit in my mouth and hoped Ciel didn't see this. If he did, Alois would be dead in less than a second.

At first I just felt sick, but then I felt something else. I felt…angry. Here I was, trying to be Alois's friend, and he goes off to the pretty girl. Clenching the wine glasses, I forced the guests to move and made my way to my master and Lizzy.

"Hey! Alois! Hello! STOP!" I couldn't help it. Plus, Ciel was bound to notice these two.

Alois let Lizzy go, who stumbled away in tears, and turned to me, smirking. "What?"

Okay, nice girl mode off. "WHAT!? You just made out with your enemy's girl! He's going to SO kill you!"

His smile instantly left his face as he glared at me. "Shut up. People are staring at me! You're making me look bad in front of my business partners!"

"I don't care! Broadcast this around the world for all I care! You can't just KISS people! That's not how it works!"

"I don't like your tone." He said, clenching his fists and frowning. "Say you're sorry to me!"

For what!? Telling him to not make out with a girl he barely knows? "No." I said, taking a sip of Lizzy's wine and had to force myself to drink it. It was bitter.

"Come with me. Now." He ordered, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the hallway. As I looked back, Ciel was comforting Lizzy in his arms, his face full of anger at Alois.

Once we were out of sight, Alois stared at me with fire in his eyes. "…You embarrassed me in front of everyone! You disobeyed me by talking to Ciel, and even said NO to ME!"

I looked at the ground in silence. He was really mad.

"LOOK AT ME!"

I looked at him and he raised his hand above his head. Before I could even react, his hand came down and hit me on the side of my face.

I stumbled as he did, and I held my cheek. "…Alois…"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" He screamed, with tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I HATE YOU! GET OUT!"

This time it was my turn to cry. "No….no. I won't. Alois tomorrow-"

He slapped me again, this time harder. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

No…this wasn't happening. He wasn't really…..he was. He said he hated me.

He hated me.

I ran as fast as I could. I needed to just get out. I pushed people out of the way to. I didn't care anymore.

He hated me.

I finally got through the entrance gates, and threw my shoes off. It was too hard to run in them.

"Nichole! Come back!"

It was Hannah. She was pleading with me to return. But I kept running.

He hated me.

By the time I had gotten to the stables, I was hysterical. My eyes felt puffy, and my whole face was soaked in tears.

"Come here Juniper. We are going." I put the bridle on her, and got on. The saddle didn't matter.

He hated me.

Going at a steady canter, Juniper and I went into the forest. Once we had gotten far enough, I stopped her and just broke down. I had failed. Alois didn't want me near him, much less to save him.

I felt defeated. Everything I had done. Everything I had tried. Gone. I lay on Juiper's warm body and just cried and yelled at myself.

I didn't have my phone or anything. Only my pocket knife. Like that would help with my current situation.

I soon started drifting into sleep, so I slid off Juni and tied her to a tree. The full moon was in the cloudless sky, giving me enough light to see where I was going. Then I gathered leaves and made my new bed with them. My beautiful dress was getting ruined, but at this point, I was too tired and upset to really care about anything.

Thoughts circled my brain, but I didn't feel like even thinking. I fell asleep that night with only one thought.

He hated me.

…

"HEY! Missy! HELLO! Wake UP!"

I sat up immediately, the sun blinding me. It took me a second to figure out why I was in the middle of nowhere. Memories rushed back to me. The ball, the fight. The things Alois had said to me… I sighed and looked around. "Hello?"

"HELLO!"

I nearly jumped up as I looked up to see the person who'd spoken. He had long red hair and an even longer red coat, and was sitting on a tree branch near me. I instantly knew who it was.

"G-Grell Sutcliff!" I said, surprised that he'd appeared. There was only one reason for a Grim Reaper to come to someone, and it wasn't a good one.

"Yes! How do you know MY name?! My records say that you met BASSY; so you are IMMEDATLY my friend!" He said, jumping down the tree and landing next to me. His Death Scythe (aka his chainsaw) was in one hand, and he had a book in his other. That book must have been a Death Reader.

"Yes, I know Sebastian. Anyway, am I on the death list?" I asked, shivering because of the November chill. Only this time, I didn't have Alois or his coat to be with me.

"Honey, why ELSE would I be here? Here," Grell opened his book and turned to the page he needed. "It says, Nichole Simons, at exactly 11:00pm on November 6th, shall die at the Trancy Manor by a stab wound and blood loss. She shall be comforted by her loved ones before she passes." Grell turned to me, smiling and showing his pointed teeth.

"Today's the 5th, so I have one more day to live. Why are you following me if I have all that time to live?" I said, looking at the ground. I was going to die….

"BECAUSE BASSY will be HERE!" he screamed happily. He sounded like a demented fan girl.

"Yeah…" I said, half listening. I was going to die. He said surrounded by loved ones, but what could that mean? "What time is it?"

Grell shrugged, "I don't know. It's after noon, that I know." He then turned back to his Death Reader and started reading once more.

"What are you reading?" I said, feeling my hair. The bun Alois had made for me was nearly destroyed. The bluebell must've fallen off when I was running away from the manor.

"All about you." The Grim Reaper replied, not taking his eyes off the paper. "It says here that you are a thirteen year old girl that came to this point in time so she could SAVE her LOVE, Jim Macken. Also known as Alois Trancy, correct?"

The way he said that made me blush. "Yes, I guess so. What else does it say?" I said curiously.

Grell smiled, "Lots of things. And I think its ROMANTIC that you would risk your own LIFE for that Jim boy." He swayed and started dancing around.

That's not creepy. "So that book pretty much says everyone's secrets?" A plan was beginning to form in mind. It was risky, but if it could save Alois, I'd do it.

Even after what he had said, I still wanted to save him. I had come here to do that, and if I was to die, I'd leave here doing that.

"Yes. EVERYONE in the world. You'd think it would be bigger." Grell said, skimming through each page.

"Well, does it have Alois in it?"

The red-draped Grim Reaper quickly turned the pages. "He'd be under M for Macken. AH! I FOUND him! Jim Macken…by WILL'S GLASSES, this boy has had an AWFUL past!"

"What does it say about his death? Please Grell, tell me." I pleaded. I needed to know.

"Interested?" He asked, and began reading, "Well, I CAN'T tell you. It would be against the rules. Sorry."

Darn it. Plan B. "Grell, could you please stay with me until my death? It would mean a lot to me." I asked. I would die, while Alois would live. It didn't matter though. I could now die happily at least, knowing he would be safe.

"I guess I can, seeing how I can RAISE my chances to see MY BASSY. So, sure! DEATH!" And with that, he gave a love sign in sign language with his hand and stuck his tongue out. I couldn't help but laugh.

Still, the thought of dying scared me. How was it going to happen? Would Alois still know that I existed and cared for him? How did I get stabbed, and with what?

One thing was certain though. That I was coming to save Alois from that stupid duel and getting stabbed with Ciel's sword. Whether he liked it or not.


	17. Deals, Swords, and The Color Red

"So, how are we getting in?" Grell asked, playing with his long hair and looking through the Trancy entrance gate.

I had ridden Juni back to the mansion. Grell had followed me by jumping tree to tree like a frog. Other than eternal life, awesome glasses, and the power to send souls to Heaven or Hell, Grim Reapers (or as they call themselves: _Shinigamis_) had incredible jumping skills.

"Well, with this dress, I can't climb over the gate." I said, looking over my dress.

Yesterday had ruined it. The black fringes had mostly been torn, and one of the bows was missing. My hair was to its original tangled and loose state. My bare feet had blisters and cuts on them.

"I can FIX that, you know." He said, raising his red chainsaw and turning it on. "Now hold STILL!"

Before I could react, Grell swung his chainsaw. I screamed and closed my eyes, but felt nothing.

"THERE! My, my, I MUST say, you look better with it like that!"

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked down to see my beautiful dress ruined. Grell had chopped all of the skirt off, leaving only the beginning where my knees were. Now that the heavy skirt was gone, I could move freely.

"Thanks Grell." I said, and then started climbing the gate. Once I was over, I jumped down and turned to Grell.

"You needn't to WORRY about ME!" He said, then like a red bouncy ball, jumped over the gate swiftly. "If you don't MIND, I'll head over to MY dear BASSY! Best of LUCK to you!" And with that, the Grim Reaper ran off towards the place where Sebastian and Claude were fighting.

Thanks for all your help Grell. Not.

Okay, first I'd find Hannah. If it was really after noon like Grell had said, that meant that Ciel and Alois would be eating. Hannah would be inside the mansion, probably fixing her dress of the tears that Sebastian had made when he threw knives at her. I needed to talk with her.

Juniper nickered through the gate, her ears pricked and pointed at me.

"You're free to go Juni." I said, smiling at her, "Be a good girl."

After stared at me for a bit, she finally got to message and trotted away, heading to the woods.

I jogged into the house and threw open the doors. Thankfully, they were unlocked. Now where was Hannah's room again? Upstairs to the right, two rooms down from the game room.

I quickly ran there, my feet yelling at me to stop. I marched through the pain and finally burst into Hannah's room.

She was sitting there, doing just what I thought she was going to be doing.

"Nichole! You came back!" She said happily. "I heard Young Master crying for you in the night."

"He-he…missed me?" I said, my face turning red from blushing.

Hannah nodded, "Yes. He was mad about what he said to you and was pleading with Claude to bring you back. Claude refused."

So he regretted that he said he hated me…I don't think Hannah knew what that meant to me.

"Hannah, tonight Alois shall nearly die. Then tomorrow Claude will break his neck and finish the job. Please, you need to help me."

"I shall do anything for Young Master…for my brother." She said, smiling. "Luka wants you to save him. He wishes that you two could be together."

"Tell Luka thank you for me." I said, smiling. Luka was so nice for dead four-year old living inside of a demon.

"He can hear you." Hannah, said, turning back to her sewing. "And trust me; I shall help you in every way possible. Now, go get changed into a real dress."

"This is all I have. Plus, I can move more freely in it. I'm fine Hannah. I'll stay here until it's time for the duel." I said, sitting on her bed and laying down. I hadn't slept well last night. All I saw was darkness and blood in my dream.

"Whatever you say. I need to return to the butler's duel right now." With that, she got up and started off. "Good luck. Rest your eyes and eyes until I return."

"Yes, Hannah." I said, almost instantly falling asleep. "Wake me up before Alois gets hurt. I need to help….to help…him..."

…

"Wake up! Hurry!"

I opened my eyes groggily as Hannah desperately tried to stir me.

"What? I-" I stopped and jumped out of the bed. "ALOIS! Where are they!?"

The older demon maid was out of breath, and it took her a few moments to respond. "Th-the parlor! Run!"

She didn't need to tell me twice. I stumbled out the door but fell over while on my way to the stairs. I rolled down them; they were wood, and hurt. By the time I had gotten to the bottom, my body felt numb. I made myself get up and limped as fast as I could to the parlor. The pain told me to cry and just fall over, but I refused.

Not until Alois was safe.

I threw open the door to the parlor only to see Claude and Sebastian sanding there in shock. No. I was too late.

Alois was on the ground, screaming bloody murder and holding his side. "CLAUDE! HELP ME! I'M DYING!"

"Yes, your highne-"

"NO!" Ciel screamed at the two butlers and I, "Don't come closer or I'll kill him."

I stared at Alois, who was on the ground. Blood gushed from his side, and it made me feel queasy. But anger at Ciel soon replaced all that. I took my pocket knife out and ran at the Earl.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I HATE YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could and stabbed Ciel's shoulder.

It didn't make a big cut, but it was deep and when I took my hand away, it was still in his shoulder. Ciel gave a shout and punched me in the mouth.

I recalled and held my jaw. It wasn't broken, but it felt like it.

"NO!" Alois screamed, slowly crawling to Ciel, leaving a trail of his blood behind him. "Don't hurt her! She didn't do anything! Please…"

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. The sight of Alois and the pain of my, well, everything was too much.

"You all deserve to die!" Ciel yelled, and raised his sword at me, a murderous look in his eye.

"STOP!" Alois clung to Ciel's leg and hugged it. More and more blood came out of his side, and it sickened me. "Don't! Please spare her and me, Ciel! We don't want to die! Can't you see we are the same, you and I? My parents were killed too!"

Ciel just stared at Alois, who was wiping his tears on Ciel's pant leg. He was not amused.

"I promise I won't follow you around anymore! Just please let me live! You are being tricked by the demon at your side! Please, let me live Ciel…"

Tears stung my eyes. Just spare him, Ciel. If you really had a heart, you would. He was pleading for you to.

Ciel gave a short laugh and raised his sword. "You have stained my pride. With that, you shall pay for your life!"

Alois's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he weakly whispered, "Claude, save me. Please."

Behind me, Claude ran at lightning speed and grabbed the sword before Ciel could pierce Alois's skin once more.

Ciel and Claude started fighting, but I didn't care about them. Alois was on his face on the ground, sobbing. I crawled to Alois, and turned him around, so he could face me. My arms were weak, but I lifted his body into my arms and stared at him.

His face was an absolute mess. Tears came rapidly from his eyes. His nose was running and snot covered the part above his mouth. His eyes were wide with fear and pain.

"Calm down. I'm here. Please…" I pressed my free hand against his wound, and the blood quickly covered my hand. What else could I say?

"You…you c-came back? E-even after what I said to you?" He stuttered.

"Yes. Why would I leave? You're my master. Now please, just concentrate on breathing." I pressed my hand harder on Alois's cut, only to cover more of my arms with that ugly color red. How could Grell love it so much?

Alois moved his hands on top of mine, and pressed down too. "Okay…I'm glad….you…came back."

"NO!" I turned to see Ciel, who was in Sebastian's arms, squealing like a brat. "Let me GO! I MUST KILL HIM!"

Behind me, Claude stood, with Ciel's blood on his face. He stood like he was having an orgasmic, and didn't move when Sebastian talked to him.

"Excuse us, Claude." Sebastian said as he stood up with his childish master in his arms. "We shall continue the Macabre Dance another day. You should attend to your master."

As the two skipped away, Claude looked after them. He didn't care about Alois anymore. Only Ciel.

Alois looked at me and then his butler, "Claude…what are you looking at? Can't you see I'm dying?! Save me!"

I looked at Claude and scowled. I hated him so much. He deserved to die. "Alois…he…he doesn't…"

"Claude…" Alois stammered and buried his head into my ruined dress.

Claude licked his fingers and stared at me and Alois. I wanted to jump up and just murder him. Words cannot describe my hate for him. A demon like him didn't deserve to even breathe.

"Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel! Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel! Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel!" Alois chanted, weakly holding his hand out to Claude. Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Ta-"

I quickly reeled back as blood and other vile smelling substances spewed out of Alois's mouth and all over him and me. As he finished, he leaned back into me, his eyes full of terror and pure utter fear.

His entire body was red, and my stomach and legs were too. Alois stared at me, looking at me as if I was supposed to become God and save him from all the pain. If I could, I would.

Claude stared down at us like we were nothing. Like we were dirt. Like we weren't people, but animals.

"You…you look like you are staring at maggots flying around a pile…of….sh…i…" Alois took one more breath and went limp. His breathing was shallow, and each breath shook his entire body.

"Claude Faustus..." I said, not taking my eyes off him. "I swear I shall take Alois with me once he is better."

"Malady, I might no longer want his soul, but a contract is a contract." Claude said, still searching for any trace of Ciel-blood on his face.

"No. I won't let you take him! I hate you Claude!" I yelled, hugging Alois's body close to me and crying. I pressed my forehead against his and wept like a little baby.

Claude moved close to me and touched the top of my head. "A contract is a contract…however; there is always a loop hole…"

Before I could respond, I felt pain in the back of my head, and then…darkness.


	18. So Called Love

The first thing I remember was the darkness. Then I felt webs. Then I saw him. Claude.

"**Hello**." He said, in his spider form. He was above me, his four front arms around me. "**What is your wish**?"

I shuttered at his touch and told him, my whole body shaking. "For Alois Trancy to live."

….**Consider it done. With a price**…"

…...

When I woke up, the sun shone on my face and made me cringe.

"HEY! I was beginning to think you DIED!"

"Grell!" I yelled, surprised he had indeed kept his promise. "Ugh…my head hurts. What happened?"

The Grim Reaper sat on a chair next to me, cleaning his chainsaw with a bored expression on his face. "That handsome demon Claude happened. By the time I arrived back to YOU, you were ALREADY unconscious. Anyway, it's only six hours until your DEATH! I hope you're READY!"

I was. I ran my teeth over my tongue, and felt it. "Where are Hannah and Alois?"

"The girl demon and the BRAT? I don't know. They AREN'T on MY DEATH list." His green eyes grew big as he mentioned death.

Helpful. "Okay. Help me up." As I got up, I looked to see I no longer had my bloodstained dress on, but my maid dress on once again. My hair felt damp too.

"I'll be RIGHT back! I need to quickly capture a SOUL! Charles Selcat dies in less than a few moments. BYE!" With that he jumped out my window, smashing the glass and laughing like a lunatic as he sailed away.

Whatever you say, Grell. I slowly got up, took my phone, and started off to downstairs. My pocket knife was still possibly in Ciel's shoulder. I still was limping because of my fall on the stairs yesterday. If Grell said I had six hours to live, that meant it was 5:00 o'clock.

By the time I got downstairs, I saw Hannah sweeping. "Hannah! Luka!"

Hannah smiled and motioned for me to come next to her. "Hello. I hope you don't mind that I gave you a bath last night. You smelled vile and had Alois's blood all over you."

"It's fine" I said, smiling back. "So how is Alois?"

"Alive." She said, her smile turning to a frown. "He had enough strength to choke me anyway. He doesn't know about you and Claude's deal."

I felt my tongue and nodded. "I don't want him to. Not until the end anyway."

Hannah stared at the ground but then suddenly looked up and gasped. "Young Master! You should be in bed!"

I turned to see Alois, fully dressed and clean, slowly limping and holding his side. His face read pain, but he continued to me.

"Alois!" I started to him, but I stopped as he gave me a look of rage. "Wha-"

Before I knew what was happening, Alois pushed me to the ground and held me there. Hannah screamed.

"You….you…" He stuttered, tears falling from his eyes onto my face. He was breathing heavily and his body shook with every word. "Take…me. Take me to your home in America! I…hate…this bloody place! Take…me…away! We leave…soon."

My eyes grew big. He wanted to come with me. I guess I didn't need to trick him. His tears landed on my face and ran down my face. It made me feel like crying myself.

"Yes, Master Alois. I shall call the fairies and tell them to help us there."

Alois nodded then fell to the side of me, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Hannah caught him and helped him back up.

"I shall get the horses ready." Hannah said as she picked Alois up and set him down on the nearest chair. "Stay with Young Master until then, please."

I nodded and kneeled down on the ground next to Alois. He was breathing heavily and silently weeping.

"…Claude…he smiled…..he doesn't….want me…"

"I know." I said, wiping Alois's tears off of my face. "But once we get to America. You can forget about him. My family will welcome you. You'll be loved."

Alois's face brightened, and then grunted in pain. "Thank you…"

"It's nothing."

"No…..thank you…for coming…back…"

"All I did was come back. It's nothing. Now really, calm down. You must be in pain." I started, tying his purple shoe laces tighter. Claude must learn how to tie better.

In this part, Alois had gone after Ciel. But…he didn't want to. Why? I thought I'd need to totally confuse him so I could bring him to our time. But he wanted to go with me. Leave Claude and all his money behind. To be free with me…I guess.

Alois lifted his hand and gave a short grunt. "I am, but….but I'll be fine. Now, go get your fairy friends. I'll stay here…."

"Yes, Master." I got up and was about to leave when I felt a tug on my skirt hem. I turned to see Alois weakly holding onto it and pulling on me.

"Don't call me that anymore. My name is Alois Trancy." He said, letting my dress go. "You aren't my maid anymore. You are my friend. My only friend…"

My heart ached at him saying this, and I felt a need to hug him. "Alois…where we are going, you'll have lots of friends that will love you like I do."

Alois stared at me, a sliver of drool coming out of his mouth. "Love….that damn word…." With that, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

I just wanted to hug him and never let go. He was so desperate for someone to love him and care for him. He just wanted someone to know he lived. Now he had someone, but she was going to die tonight. That she was me.

I quickly ran to the next room and glared at my phone. What could I say? After a few minutes, I dialed Maddie's phone. I would only tell them about my plan to get Alois to my time. Not my death. Not me and Claude's deal.

"Hello, my mistress." Speak of the devil.

I looked up from my phone and stopped the call. "Hello, Claude."

"Something on your mind?" He asked, titling his head at me and frowning. Not like he ever had any other expression.

"No….but I do have an order." I said, fiddling with my fingers. I had never done this before.

"Oh? What is it? You know how these things work, correct?" The black butler asked, holding his hand out for me to take.

Taking a deep breath, I said my order and took his hand. "You shall make sure my friends are not injured while they take Alois to my home. Am I clear?" And then, I did what Alois had done so many times. I stuck my tongue out to reveal Claude's demon mark branded upon it.

The symbol glowed a bright yellow and Claude's eyes became slits and light red. My tongue felt tingly and started to even burn. Claude quickly went on his knees and bowed down to me.

"Yes, My Princess."


	19. A Crash Course

**Challenge: LISTEN TO "KAGAYAKU SORANO SHIJIMANIWA" BY KALAFINA WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER AND NOT CRY. PUT IN YOUR REVEIW IF YOU DIDN'T (so far everyone I know can't do this)**

* * *

"Alois, are you sure that going right now is a good idea?" I asked him, as he leaned against me while we walked to the carriage.

Juniper and another brown horse had been attached to it by Hannah, who was waiting outside with us. Juni neighed when she saw me, but I didn't respond. Only a little more than 5 hours until I died.

"Yes." He said. His and my free hand where on his side, which was threatening to start bleeding again. "We shall find your friends first, and then head out. Fairies can grant wishes right? We can wish to go to your home."

"But what about everything here?" I asked. I was curious.

"I don't care. I'll rename myself if I have to. As long I never have to see this bloody place again." He said, his voice quivering.

He was serious. I wanted to cry and say what I had done. I'd never live to see what he does with his life. Never see if ever marries anyone. Never know what happens to him after tonight.

"I understand. Now let Hannah and I help you in." I said, taking my hand away from his wound.

Hannah and I helped him into the carriage, which took about 10 minutes because he screamed every time we attempted to get him in.

Once we got him in, I followed him in and sat right up next to him. A maid would've had to sit across from him; but I was no longer a maid. I was his friend.

Hannah urged the horses into a gallop. The carriage bounced around, but Alois and I didn't care. We just sat there in silence with our hands on his side. The stitches had come undone, and blood was slowly starting to seep into his green vest.

"Nichole….it hurts…"

"I know Alois..." I said, beginning to tear up. "I know it does. But we are almost there. My friends said that they'd meet me in the woods around here. I'll know them when I see them."

He didn't respond, and instead looked out the window. His eyes were trying desperately not to close and focus on something.

"Alois…whatever happens….I want you to know that this week was the best of my life. I got travel to London, helped host a party, and the best part, meet you."

I wasn't lying. This week was the best ever. I didn't care that I was dying, for I had had the adventure of a lifetime. At least I would die happy.

"Really? This was my favorite week too." He said, and smiled at me through his pain.

When he said "really", I caught sight of his tongue. Claude's mark was gone. He was free.

"I almost forgot," I said, smiling back at him. "Happy 15th birthday."

Alois started laughing, but when he tried, he instead screamed and clutched his side in agony. "…..Thanks…Claude didn't even mention it."

I was tempted to tell him that Claude was no longer his demon, but mine, but I kept quiet. Not until the end. "You're welcome."

The ex-demon master stared at the ground and didn't move. "Why….why did you return? For real. Don't lie."

"As I said before, Alois, because you were my master. Or should I say friend?" I said, thinking about everything I'd never be able to do because of my incoming death.

"Yes, friend..."He paused, and took a deep breath, "Can we not talk for now? The pain…I just don't want…to."

I wanted to say no, but didn't. He didn't know about how in a few shorts hours, Claude would take my soul and use it for himself. I wanted to just talk with him for hours, until it was my time.

"Whatever you say, Alois." I said, biting my lip.

"Nichole!"

I turned to the front of the carriage where Hannah was calling me from. "What?"

"Where exactly did your friends say they would meet you?" She yelled at me.

I rolled the window down and pointed to the biggest tree outside. "That big oak tree!"

"That tree is far! It'll take some time to get to!" Was that a hint of worry in her voice?

"Just keep going at this pace and we'll be fine!" I yelled back then closed the window, shivering. It must've been 30 degrees out.

"That….that tree was where….Claude and I met." Alois said, looking at the tree's silhouette in the distance.

"Really?" How ironic I was going to die there.

"Yeah….Nichole….if I die before we arrive at the tree, please know that you….you mean something to me…" He said, and then sighed.

I felt like crying until my face was puffy, but I needed to be strong. It was me who was to die, not him.

I leaned against him and buried my face in his purple jacket. "You m-"

"HEY! I'M BACK!"

All of a sudden, a red figure leaned against me and practicality made Alois and me into dominoes. By the time I had gotten back up and helped Alois to his sitting position again, I was ready to kill something.

"GRELL!" I yelled, turning back to the Grim Reaper. "You nearly made Alois bleed even more!"

"Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all, "Transporting has its flaws. ANYWAY, this is JIMMY!?"

Alois's eyes widened. "Who the hell are you?! Wait…you're a….a…" His jaw dropped and he stared at Grell.

"Grell Sutcliff, amazing, beautiful, AND LOVER OF DEATH! Member of The _Shinigami_ Dispatch Society!" Grell yelled happily, making his signature love sign.

"A Grim Reaper….but that means…." Alois covered his mouth, but his half digested dinner still came out all over the carriage floor regardless.

Once he was done throwing up, he laid back and stared at me. "No….I don't want to die!"

"What a brat." Grell said, rolling his eyes and looking bored. "Jim Macken, is it? I don't see what your friend sees in you. You're an absolute BORE. SHE'S the one who's GONNA DIE!"

Alois froze from wiping his mouth with his sleeve and looked at nothing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he finally removed his bloody hand from his side and put his arm in front of me.

"No….no one else I care about is going to die! Everyone in my life has! Get away from us, you red-haired creep!" He screamed his eyes bloodshot.

"Calm down." I said, putting my hand on his outstretched arm. "It's okay…I know that I'm going to die…."

Alois slowly turned to me and shook his head. "…No…No one else…is dying. There is too much…too much death in my life. HANNAH! KILL THIS MAN!"

Within five seconds of him saying that, the carriage skidded to a dead stop. Then the roof of the carriage was ripped off by Hannah. Her eye was glowing, and her face was full of insane rage.

"Ugh. I knew that _thing _driving the carriage was a demon." Said Grell, crossing his arms and giving a pouty face. "I'll be back, AGAIN, my dear. I look forward to your demise!"

As the flamboyant Reaper jumped out of the ruined carriage, the whole thing shook. Hannah jumped out too, making the thing tilt.

"NICHOLE!" Alois yelled, hugging me, "BRACE YOURSELF!"

Before I could react, the entire carriage fell to one side and started rolling. All I could do was hold onto Alois as all hell broke loose around us.

Glass came shattering everywhere. Wood broke all around me. Before I blacked out, I heard Alois whisper to me.

"Goodbye…"

….

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that the nearly full moon was right above my head. Despite the pain, I looked around my sides to broken things scattered around me. The horses had disappeared into the night. Trees blew in the distance, and everything was cold.

I waited for a bit, trying to clear my thoughts. What had happened? Grell came and Alois…Alois!

I quickly bolted up, only to hold my head in pain. Everything was spinning, and it felt as though I was in water, when I was clearly on land.

"Alois…." I tried yelling, but all the came out was a pathetic whisper and a voice crack. Where was he? He couldn't have landed that far away.

"…Nic….hole…"

Despite the pain, I turned my head to the sound of his voice. There he was.

In a pool of blood was Alois Trancy. He was less than a few steps away, but for me, that seemed like miles. He was holding his side, but his eyes were dry.

Stumbling, I stood up and made my way to him. "Al…are…you okay?"

He nodded, making his eyes reflect in the moonlight. "I guess. But I can't get up…I tried to see if you were okay, but the wound just bleeds more and more…I was so afraid you'd died."

"Not yet." I said, searching for a stick or a broken wooden plank. If he was going to get to my time, he needed to get up first.

Once I found one, I broke it in half and walked back to him. "Here," I said, and placed it in his mouth. "When I lift you up, bite that stick and yell. This will hurt."

Alois fixed the brown stick in his mouth and closed his eyes. "Ready." He said through his teeth.

I placed my hands under his armpits and got ready to lift him. "1…2…3!"

As I pulled him up, Alois screamed bloody murder. By the time he was on his feet and half leaning on me, half standing, and the stick was nothing but little splinters in his mouth and my ears were ringing.

"….That…wasn't…fun." He stammered, shaking and threatening to cry.

"I know…" I said. He was heavy. "Look. The tree isn't that far. Once my friends get you, they can get some fresh bandages and fix you up."

"Yeah, I can make it." Alois said, covering his side once more. "Let's go. We were out for a few hours."

A few hours? Who knew how much time I had left. "Okay…"

"Where did you learn that trick about the stick?"

"A book." I said, starting to walk with him. "That's what the characters do when they are pain."

"Cool." He said, looking at the tree in the distance. "At this rate I'll be an hour or so until we get there."

We didn't have that kind of time. "Can we go faster than?"

"Maybe…in a little bit." Alois said, smiling at me, "I won't let that red-haired she-man take you away."

That "red-haired she-man" might not take me away, but your best friend would.


	20. Confessions

Once we had nearly reached the tree, Alois started speaking again.

"So…you still think I'm a good dancer?"

I laughed a bit and looked at his wounded side. Blood was now oozing all down his one leg, and because of how he was leaning on me, my leg was also now dyed red.

"Yes. You have a gift. Once you get to America-"

"You mean 'when we'."

I looked him in the eyes, and he looked at the ground. "Alois…I know what is going to happen. We can't change fate."

"We could if we wanted," He said, "I guess you know who Claude and Hannah and everyone really is."

I nodded. "Demons." Should I tell him now? No, it still was too early. "I know."

"There are lots of things I want to tell you." Alois stared at the tree. It was so close now.

"I know lots about you. Like how you aren't a Noble and Luka and what your 'father' did to you." I stated, feeling like a stalker.

"You do? Wow…no one ever has done that before. By that I mean no one has ever cared enough to do that."

Wait, does he think stalking someone is a way of saying you like them? And he stalked Ciel…I'm just gonna forget I just thought that.

"Yeah. You are kinda famous in America and Japan." That is true. "People know you and Ciel's story. It's in a story."

Alois eyes lit up. "Really?! That's…that's awesome! What part do I play in it!?"

The evil guy that is mostly there to satisfy the creepy fan girls. And how was he not freaking out that an entire story about his life? "Ummm..."

Alois flipped his hair to get his cowlick out of his eyes. "Let me guess…the bad guy?"

"Maybe…"

"Of course." He said, looking at the ground. "Figures."

"I don't think you're the bad guy." I said, using my free hand to poke his cheek, "Others may think that, but I don't."

"Why?" He asked me, poking me back. "If I'm the bad guy, why would you like me?"

I shrugged, "Because I'm different I guess. People say that you're dangerous and that you're a crazy booty-shorts Ciel fan boy."

"I am dangerous," He said. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, "And I am a crazy booty shorts boy, but a Ciel fan boy, not really."

"I think you're fun and a bit crazy and just awesome." I said, chuckling. If I was going to die, I would never rest peacefully without telling him that if I had the chance to.

"Thanks…" Alois smiled and saw at the sight of the tree on the hill above us. "Look! We're almost there! Come on!"

We quickened our pace as Alois and I limped up the hill. Once at the top, we both stopped and stared at nothing.

"Wh-where are they?" He asked me, his voice having a bit of fear in it.

"I…I don't know." I said, as equally scared as him, and my jaw hanging open. Where were they? I had ordered Claude to keep them safe. Had he not done his job?

"No…"

"What?" I asked him, confused at why he was staring at me with giant eyes.

"You…you made a deal with him…." With his free hand, Alois grabbed my face and started crying. "SHOW ME YOU'RE TONGUE!"

Oh no. I didn't want him to figure it out like this. I did what he wanted me to, and stuck my tongue out; showing Claude's mark branded on my flesh.

Alois stuck his tongue out too, and crossed his eyes to look at it. No star was on it. He was free from his demon.

I put my tongue back in my mouth and put my free hand on his. "Alois…I did it to save you…"

"No…no no NO!" He screamed, looking up to the sky. "God take me! Satan take me! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! JUST LET ME DIE!"

"Please stop." I said, trying to not cry along with him. The music that played in the background of that one episode of his death sang in the back of my head. "I gave my life for you because I care about you. Please don't make this hard for me."

Suddenly, Alois's body lurched forward, and he screamed. "GYOOAA!"

"Alois!" I forced him straight up again, and when I did, I gasped. His nose was bleeding. I was tempted to make a _Bioshock_ reference, but now was not the time.

"I'm...okay…." He wiped his nose, and nearly fell over.

"No, you're not." I said, struggling to keep him up. "Here. You need to sit down."

"No." Alois was being stubborn. "I'm staying with you. Until Claude comes so I can rip his eyes out of their sockets…"

I put him down against the tree giant trunk. He didn't fight me because of how much blood had left him.

"Fine…but you better come back. If you don't…I don't know." He said, too weak to come up with one of his witty comments.

"I swear, I'll be back. I'm going to find them. I'll only be a second. I promise I'll come back." With that, I kissed his forehead and ran into the woods without looking back. What? I'm going die; I at least wanted to do that once.

"Maddie! Cate! Gabby! Where are you guys?!" I yelled as loud as I could. "PLEASE! ANSWER ME!"

I hope Alois couldn't hear me. If he knew I had no idea where they are, he might give up hope and just die. My phone disappeared when the carriage crashed, so I couldn't call my friends. Bye bye, Iphone 5. You'll be missed.

"GUYS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I wandered around, shivering. Oh, how I wanted Alois's coat on me right now. Its musty smell of him would've been so comforting. How I wanted to just get this awful night over with. If only I had tried harder. Than Alois and I could've gone home…together…

I waited in one spot for a little bit before hearing the slightest voice in the chilling wind. "Nichole!"

I started running to the sound. That was definitely Maddie. It had to be.

Finally, after running for what seemed too long, I found them. They were all walking together, but once they saw me ran and hugged me.

"NICHOLE!"

"OMG ARE YOU OKAY!?

"I MISSED YOU! AND LIKE 5 DAYS OF SLEEP!"

I was so happy to see them again. But there were more important matters at hand. "What time is it?"

"10:35. Why?" Answered Caitlin. She had bags under her eyes, and she looked as if she hadn't taken a bath the whole time I had been here.

"Becasuse Alois is dying! You have the-"

"Medical kit?" Gabby said, raising the First-Aid kit she had in her hand.

"You guys are amazing. Now we HAVE to go back to the big oak tree and save Alois!" I started running as they followed me.

"We where there, but you two never arrived!" Caitlin said, stumbling after me.

"Why are you in such a hurry? I know he's dying, but it's not like you are!" Maddie said, running along with us.

Little did she know…

By the time we had all arrived at the hill near the tree, I was out of breath and feeling queasy.

"Alois!" I yelled. My voice hurt. But I needed to get to him. I had promised. "ALOIS! I'm HERE!"

Once we all arrived at the top, every one of us froze. Alois stared at me, his eyes full of hopelessness. Why? I was here right?

Then I saw it.

There was a giant gray wolf standing level with my poor Alois. And its ugly bloodshot eyes were dead set on ripping his throat out.


	21. The Last 20 Minutes

"Maddie, you love wolves. What do we do to stop it from tearing Al's heart out of his chest?"

Maddie (the wolf expert) clenched her fists. "We need to draw it away from his blood. That wolf is an outcast from its pack, and smelled Alois's blood! Quick, make noise!"

We all started doing everything we could think of that would draw the wolf from him. Gabby yelled at it, Cate cursed at it, Maddie clapped her hands and tried making some weird call, while I tried to talk to Alois.

"You'll be okay! Don't worry!" I said, pleading with myself more than anything. "Don't worry, you'll be fine Alois!"

Alois just stared at the wolf, not moving. If I hadn't seen him blink, I would've thought he was dead.

Finally, when the wolf got annoyed at us, we started chasing it away. Our sheer numbers must've scared it, for it ran away without a second thought.

Once I saw it leave I ran back to Alois and hugged him tight, afraid that if I let go, he'd die. "You okay? I'm sorry I took so long!"

"Don't…" He struggled to say, tears streaming down his face. "Just…help me."

I nodded and threw his jacket off. "Just relax. I'll bandage you up! Girls, help me!"

We all started removing his vest and bloody undershirt. Once they were gone, Cate turned around. She couldn't stand blood.

"Give me that." I said, taking the white bandages from Maddie and started to wrap it around his stomach. The wound smelled and was disgusting to look at.

"You happy he doesn't have a shirt on Nic?"

"Maddie, shut the *#&^ up right now. I'm not in the mood."

Sorry Mad. I'm just not happy right now. I talked to Alois the whole time, afraid he'd slip away from me. "You're going to be okay. Just keep breathing like you are now." Alois just kept his eyes on the ground, whimpering quietly.

Once he was good, Gabby grabbed his jacket and threw it over him. His vest and shirt were too ruined to put back on him at this point. I quickly buttoned his jacket and hugged him again. "You're gonna be fine…you're gonna live."

Maddie wasn't bigger than him, but she was stronger. She picked him up and we all started away back to where I had found them.

"The portal is over there. If we want to get back, we need to get to that spot and I can teleport us home!"

I was holding Alois's hand, not even daring to think about letting it go. "What time's it?

Gabby checked her phone, "10:45."

Tears stung my eyes, making my vision blurry, but I kept running.

Alois soon had enough energy to speak again. "So…are you guys' fairies?"

Caitlin looked at him as if he was crazy, "Oh *bleep* no!"

"CAITLIN!" I yelled. I wasn't in the mood for her annoyances.

"Sorry." She said, grumbling. "I didn't sleep for a week. Give me a break!"

No. I was going to die in 20 or so minutes. Be happy.

"Nichole…what we will do once we get there?" Alois asked, squeezing my hand.

"Get you to the hospital. My parents will help you." I said, squeezing back. "Just hang on. Keep focused on something and make sure you don't black out."

He nodded, and let my hand go. Alois rested his head on Maddie's shoulder, and she gave me a weird look.

"I'm a Ciel lover you know." She said, clearly not happy about him with his head on her.

Alois didn't respond, and just continued crying silently.

Before I could say something to him, I tripped on a rock and fell. Dirt got in my mouth and I scraped my hands on the frozen ground. "Keep going."

"I'll help you up," Gabby said, giving me a helping hand, "You guys have to keep going!"

Cate, Maddie and Alois kept going without question.

"Thanks." I said, spitting dirt out of my mouth and sticking my tongue out to clean it. As I did, I saw Gabby's eyes widen. Oh no. She had seen the sign.

"NO! I told you not to go this far! You didn't…" She covered her mouth and stared at me helplessly. "I told you not to…"

I wiped the blood that had started forming on my hand away on my leg that had Alois's blood on it. "Well I did. It's not like I'm hurting anyone. I didn't even have that big of a future anyway other than being a crazy cat lady."

"But with Alois you two could've….Nichole why!?" Tears began to fall from her face. She and I had this conversation before.

"Because Alois Trancy deserves this. Besides, remember the poison from the first day? Hannah didn't get it all out, and she said I would die anyway, regardless if I got back to our time." I said, standing up.

"He'll be a mess without you! Who is going to take care of him!? Not me! Or Maddie or Cate!" She said, looking me in the eye.

"He'll be fine. My parents will take him in as their own…" I paused, and looked at the ground, "But…can you at least tell him something for me…I can't tell him now." I whispered what I wanted her to tell him in her ear then started on my way back to the portal.

Gabby nodded. "Nichole, I would have told him that even if you hadn't asked me."

…

By the time Gabby and I had caught up with the others, they had already opened the weird portal thing that looked like it came out of Star Trek.

"Ready to go? It's 10:58." Maddie said, holding a barely conscious Alois.

I nodded, knowing what was about to happen. "Let's g-"

At that moment so many things happened at once. The first thing was my friend's faces of terror. Between pure shock and surprise. The second was the thing in my back. At first, it just felt like some weird thing was in my skin, but then the pain came.

It felt like a thousand needles had pierced through me, and nothing but red was in my vision. I fell to my knees, and screamed as loud as Alois had. It felt like the sun itself was burning into my back.

There, standing above me was Claude, with a golden knife in his hand. The sharp part was maroon red with my blood. He must've stabbed me.

"HEY! SHE'S MY SOUL TO COLLECT!"

Through my tears and the insane pain, I saw Grell jump up and start fighting my butler.

"You two might be connected now, BUT I've grown FOND of her, SO I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU TOO HANDSOME!"

As the two fought behind me, my friends and stood there in shock. Alois rolled out of Maddie's hands and started crawling to me. His face was in as much pain as mine was.

"Don't…leave me!" He said, finally reaching me. "I won't…let you…"

I couldn't reply. It hurt too much to.

My friends came to me finally, all crying badly. They were yelling and screamed at Claude, but everything for me just meshed together.

Alois put his bloody hand on my cheek and mouthed something to me. I didn't understand everything that he mouthed, but after he did, he fell onto the ground. I knew one word he had said though. He mouthed the word "love".

Searing pain was coursing through me, and I felt like fainting next to Alois. But my friends kept holding me up and shaking me. Time seemed to slow, and every moment just gave me more pain. My whole back felt wet and sticky.

"I'll be taking her." Claude said, lifting me up from my friends and Alois. I turned my head to see Grell, hanging by his hair on a tree and yelling at Claude.

Things blurred as I stared at my friends. Claude must've said something to them, and they nodded and ran off. They were all carrying Alois. Their faces were nothing but tears and sweat.

I looked back at Claude, who was smiling at me. He never smiled. "You're friends are fine now. Alois shall live. The contract is done."

He swiped his finger across my back and tasted my blood. He must've liked it, for he gave an even bigger smile.

"Now, you're payment, My Princess…" He leaned close to me, getting ready to give me my last kiss. Demons needed to kiss the person whom they made the contract with in order to steal their soul.

My second kiss was going to be with an old demon. As he got too close for me, I gave in to the pain and closed my eyes. It was over. Alois and my friends were safe. I was a hero.

A…hero….

Alois…..I…I…

I…love…

…Goodbye.

* * *

**Don't worry, there is an epilogue ;) **


	22. Lost Souls

The church bells ran in the November morning. It was the 26th. That was the only date her parents could get. With no body, the funeral would be short.

The parents came with the sister; who were all in black. The entire family came. Even the ones from across the country.

The friends came too. Each holding a lily, stained with tears. None spoke or looked at one another. They were the witnesses.

The police were there. They wanted to investigate her death, but the parents refused. After all, no body or proof had been found. The police wanted to keep searching. The parents and friends knew though. Knew she was gone.

The school had sent cards. Some had poems in them, some had drawings. Some had dried up tear drops, while some were only made half-heartedly. But they all said the same thing. She shouldn't have gone.

Inside the open coffin was a picture, a lily, and a dragon carved out of wood. No body. No dress. Just those simple three things.

The priest was there. He rambled on about how she was in Heaven. But the friends and the parents knew. Knew she wasn't. Knew she was in a demon's stomach.

Tears shed. Crows cawed from the outside. No one noticed the old spider that was on top of the coffin. The black spider that was slowly and painfully dying.

No one noticed the blonde boy who walked in during the middle of it.

He was dressed in a dark blue suit, with a white undershirt and a black tie. He wore black stockings and black shorts. His eyes had no tears in them.

The mourners just watched as he limped in, leaning now and then against a pew for support.

The priest questioned him. Who are you, he asked, Why are you here?

The blonde boy responded. I'm her friend.

He limped slowly to her coffin and took a single flower out of his pocket. It was a bluebell.

The parents and friends cried more. The police wanted him to say who he was and how he knew her.

The blonde boy just said simple things. Alois Trancy. I'm her friend.

The police didn't believe him. They questioned the blonde boy more. Did you see her before her death, they asked, are you her murderer?

The blonde boy shook his head. She's my friend.

The police didn't believe him. The priest didn't either. The parents and friends did.

The blonde boy put the bluebell next to the lily. She's my friend.

The friends stood up for him. So did the parents. The whole family did.

The police finally let the blonde boy go. He sat with the parents and the friends. Only then did he cry along with everyone else.

She was my friend. She loved me.

The funeral continued. Once it was over, people began to leave.

Not the blonde boy.

He stayed there while the parents and friends began to leave. Never did he stray his eyes from the coffin. Nor the black dying spider.

Once the parents had urged him to come with them, he took the old spider in his hands and crushed what life was left in it.

The spider was gone. The monster was dead. The blonde boy smiled.

May you be in heaven, he said, getting up to leave with the parents, and may I one day join you up there.

* * *

**So if you guys aren't crying too bad, I have trivia facts and stuff that I think are interesting...**

**-My mother wrote all the dialogue for Nichole's mom because she said only a mother could write about missing her child**

**-The epilogue was written 5 different times until I was happy with it.**

**-Nichole's three friends are really my friends that wanted to be in it.**

**-Chapter 12 was never intended to be written. **

**-Alois was very hard to write as, seeing his bipolar disorder makes him very random.**

**-I started this in November, when I hadn't even watched season 2. By chapter 9 my dvd finally came in the mail.**

**-This all started from a text I sent Gabby as a joke. **

**-In my Word document, every time Grell speaks, the font is red. **

**-I've been THINKING (again thinking) of making a sequel about Alois... **

**SO THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! LOVE YOU! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! btw: please in your reviews put anything you think I can improve on. :D**


End file.
